Amnesia
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Todo el amor que él sentía hacia Hinata se borro, ahora Hinata debe volver a recordarse lo, pero ¿Como lo lograra, si alguien se lo impide?
1. Amnesia

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M+

**Aviso**: Sakura NO SERA LA MALA DEL CUENTO, simplemente dejara salir su lado egoísta sin perder lo que ella en verdad es xD, tal vez no me explique bien como será, pero lean el fic y lo sabrán ;)

…

**:::: Comienzo ::::**

Todo se volvió negro de un segundo a otro, los sonidos a su alrededor dejaron de escucharse, la calidez del sol se volvió fría y sus sentidos dejaron de funcionarle, pero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento logro escuchar como gritos de angustia y susto se escuchan a su alrededor.

Después de eso, no supo más de sí y todo se apago.

….

6 meses después:

—Buenos días Hinata chan— Una mujer adulta vestida como enfermera hacia una reverencia hacia una joven que acababa de llegar hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones de aquel enorme y lujoso hospital.

—Buenos días Nagisa san— Hinata correspondió a la reverencia que la mujer le hacía a la vez que le sonreía.

—Hoy llegas muy temprano— La enfermera cuestiono con curiosidad.

—Esque hoy debo viajar a Suna, pero no quería irme sin antes verlo— Hinata sonreía lo más sincera que podía, pero le dolía el ver a el amor de su vida tirado sobre una cama en estado de coma.

— ¿Cuándo regresaras? —

—Mañana, solo estaré unas horas en Suna tratando unos negocios de mi padre— sin querer decir mucho por falta de tiempo, Hinata camino un poco para poder mirar dentro de la habitación que estaba tras la enfermera.

—Cuídate Hinata chan, aquí nosotros cuidaremos de él — la enfermera le sonrió a la chica y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar a despedirse de su novio.

Hinata correspondió al gesto amable de la mujer y entro a la habitación que diario visitaba y en la cual permanecía por largas horas solo acompañando a la persona que ahí se encontraba.

Con paso suave pero a la vez apresurado llego hasta un lado de la cama y tomo con delicadeza la mano masculina que estaba expuesta.

—Hola Sasuke kun— beso la suave mano del chico frente a ella y sonrió mientras se acercaba y besaba también su frente. —No tienes idea de cómo extraño el sonido de tu voz— los blancos ojos de Hinata se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas mientras acercaba mas la mano del chico a su pecho. —Te amo, Sasuke, te amo— recargo su cabeza en la del chico mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas sobre el rostro masculino.

Tenía 6 meses en ese estado, desde que un conductor ebrio atropello a Sasuke a la salida de su departamento, y lo había dejado en estado de coma, Hinata asistía diario a hacerle compañía y leerle cuanto libro se cruzaba por su camino, ni un solo día lo había dejado solo por más de 6 horas y ahora lo dejaría por todo un día.

—Hoy debo ir a Suna, pero regreso mañana y vendré a verte de inmediato— con delicadeza y una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke. —Recuerda que te amo— se acerco a él y besos los labios de Sasuke, labios que tiempo atrás no se cansaba de sentir sobre su piel, labios que la hacían enloquecer con un roce, labios que ahora permanecían inmóviles e indiferentes a ella.

Se limpio las lagrimas que había dejado salir de sus ojos y con una última sonrisa y mirada al chico en la cama, salió de la habitación de forma rápida. Entre más rápido se fuera, mas rápido regresaría para poder estar al lado de Sasuke y eso era lo que ella deseaba.

…..

4 horas después:

— ¿Lograste localizarla? — un joven rubio preguntaba insistentemente a una chica de cabellera rosada mientras marcaba una y otra vez en su celular.

—No logro hacerlo, parece tiene apagado el celular— la chica ya tenía como 20 llamadas que hacía y ninguna respondida.

—Iré por ella— El chico rubio miro a la chica frente a él y guardo su móvil mientras camina a la salida. —Ella debe estar junto a Sasuke ahora— Con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad el chico miro a la joven. —Quédate con él mientras regresamos Sakura chan— y con una seña de manos como despedida el joven salió de la vista de Sakura.

—Naruto— Sakura murmuro el nombre del chico que acababa de salir mientras caminaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke, el cual acababa de despertar hace apenas unas horas.

Cuando entro a la habitación miro como las enfermeras y el doctor terminaban de examinarlo, uno por uno salía de la habitación mientras solo quedaban dentro ella, el doctor y Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo esta?— Sakura miro con curiosidad y preocupación al doctor para saber el estado de su amigo.

—Mejor de lo que todos esperábamos— el doctor miro a Sakura y luego a Sasuke mientras cerraba su carpeta de apuntes. —Lo tendremos bajo supervisión un par de semanas, pero creo el mayor riego ya paso—

En un gesto de emoción Sakura abraso de forma efusiva al doctor frente a ella y luego hizo lo mismo con Sasuke que estaba despierto y mirándolos sin decir nada.

—Lo siento— al notar lo efusiva de su reacción Sakura se separo del chico y pidió perdón a él y al doctor.

—Los dejare solos— el doctor se despidió de forma cortes y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Sakura quedo a solas frente a Sasuke, clavo su verde mirada en la negra de Sasuke, extrañaba ver aquellos ojos negros que lograban despertar sentimientos en su corazón que por que intentaba no podía controlar.

—Te extrañe Sasuke kun— lentamente se acerco al chico sin despejar su mirada de él. — Tenía miedo de no volver a ver tu mirada— tomo la mano de Sasuke y la estrecho entre las de ella mientras la acariciaba contra su mejilla.

— ¿Creías moriría? — Sasuke giro mi cabeza para poder mirar a la chica. — ¿En verdad me crees tan débil? —

—No, claro que no Sasuke kun— De nuevo Sakura miro a los ojos de Sasuke. —Pero tardaste mucho en despertar—

Por un momento ninguno de los 2 dijo nada mas, solo se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que la voz de Sasuke se dejo escuchar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? — El chico miraba con algo de curiosidad una cabellera rosada bastante corta y que solo llegaba apenas a la altura de los hombros de su dueña.

—Pero Sasuke, hace 3 años que lo corte— Sakura por reflejo llevo una de sus manos a su cabello y miro algo confundida al pelinegro.

— ¿2 años? — Sasuke miro al techo y trato de recordar si eso era verdad. —Pero si ayer lo tenías largo— Giro a mirarla, y pudo ver como la chica tenía en su rostro cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué día fue ayer Sasuke kun? — Sakura tomo el hombro del chico y clavo su mirada en él.

—Martes 10 de enero— Sasuke respondió con toda naturalidad. —Ayer fue el primer día en que Itachi se mudo—

Sakura sin decir una palabra salió corriendo fuera de la habitación llamando al doctor.

….

4 Horas después:

Hinata y Naruto llegaban corriendo al hospital, ambos se notaban bastante cansados pero felices, sin impórtales mucho la gente a su alrededor ambos jóvenes se abrían paso para poder llegar lo antes posible a ver a Sasuke Uchiha hasta donde se encontraba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro Hinata abrió la puerto rápidamente y miro hacia la cama del chico, el cual estaba despierto y mirando a la recién llegada.

—S-Sasuke— los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo despierto y mirándola, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se saldría de su pecho, no podía ocultar su felicidad al verlo bien. Comenzó a caminar hacia él para poder abrazarlo y besarlo pero unas palabras la detuvieron.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — la voz de Sasuke que por tanto tiempo deseo escuchar, ahora le perforaba el corazón con esa pregunta.

— ¿Q-que? — Hinata miraba sin poder creerlo como Sasuke la miraba con tanta frialdad que le daban escalofríos.

—Pregunte ¿Quién eres tú? — La voz de Sasuke era fría y muy dura a los oídos de Hinata.

—Vamos Sasuke, no juegues así con Hinata chan— Naruto llego hasta el lado de su amigo y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo mientras reia.

—No conozco a ninguna Hinata— Sasuke dejo de mirar a Hinata y se giro a ver a su amigo. —Sabes odio a las chicas que me persiguen, sácala de aquí Naruto—

Hinata trago salida con dificultad, un nudo se había formado en su garganta al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, él no la recordaba al parecer, y ella se moría de solo pensar que la hubiera olvidado a ella.

Trato de acercarse más a él, le tocarlo para que la recordara, quería que Sasuke recordara todo, que la recordara a ella.

—S-Sasuke y-yo…— las lagrimas no paraba de salir de los blancos ojos de Hinata, mientras trataba de acercarse a él y tocarlo.

—Lárgate, que no me escuchas— Sasuke la miro y respondió de forma ruda.

Por la impresión Hinata retrocedió y cayo, no podía reaccionar y su corazón no le ayudaba a poder reponerse.

Al verla caer Naruto corrió hasta ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras la sacaba de la habitación sin decirle nada a su amigo, acababa de despertar de un largo coma y tal vez aun no estaba del todo bien.

—Tranquila Hinata chan, Sasuke solo está un poco confundido por todo el tiempo que durmió— Naruto trataba de darle ánimos a Hinata mientras le sonría y se auto convencía de que eso era pasajero.

—Naruto, Hinata— Sakura llego hasta los dos jóvenes y con semblante serio los miro. —Sasuke tiene amnesia temporal, y al parecer olvido 3 años de su vida— tras Sakura estaba el doctor, que comenzó a explicar cada detalle del problema que el Uchiha padecía.

—No lo obliguen a recordar, dejen que poco a poco recupere todos sus recuerdos perdidos— El doctor miraba a los 3 chicos frente a él. —Físicamente está bien, solo debe de superar su amnesia para que este perfectamente, tengan paciencia. —

Los 3 se miraron unos a otros, sin duda alguna la más afectada en todo seria Hinata, ella llego a la vida de Sasuke hace solo 2 años, y era claro que no la recordaba, y tampoco recordaba el amor que se tenían.

—Hinata— Sakura puso su mano tímidamente sobre el hombro de Hinata. —Sasuke cree que…— la mirada de Sakura bajo hasta el suelo y un tenue sonrojo se apodero de ella. —Sasuke cree que somos novios—

Un corriente de aire helado paso por el cuerpo de Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo al escuchar las palabras de Sakura.

Hace 3 años Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron una relación que no duro más de 3 meses, pero que al parecer Sasuke recordaba y su tiempo se paro en ese momento, todo lo que paso después de ese tiempo fue borrado de la mente del pelinegro.

—Es mejor dejarlo creer eso, hasta que se reponga— Sakura miro a sus 2 amigos. —El doctor dijo era lo mejor—

—Pero Sakura— Naruto se puso frente a Sakura y la tomo de los brazos. —No puedes…— sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de la chica.

—Es por el bien de Sasuke Naruto— Sakura trataba de convencer al chico frente a ella que la dejara fingir ser la novia de su amigo.

Naruto apreciaba demasiado a Sasuke, casi tanto como a un hermano, pero no podía soportarla idea de que Sasuke besara y tocara a Sakura frente a él que era su novio desde hace 1 año y que tanto había sufrido para poder convencerla de estar a su lado.

—Es por el bien de Sasuke— la suave voz de Hinata llego a los oídos de sus amigos, no les estaba hablando a ellos, solo se trataba de convencer a si misma que eso era lo mejor, que era lo mejor para Sasuke y su recuperación.

—Hinata— Naruto soltó un poco el agarre que sostenía sobre Sakura y miro a la ojiblanca.

—Yo hare que Sasuke se vuelta a enamorar de mí y me recuerde— con una sonrisa forzada Hinata se limpiaba las lagrimas y trataba de sacar fuerzas de su interior. —Comenzare de cero junto a Sasuke kun—

Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Hinata, cuando la conoció la llego a odiar al ver como lograba acercarse tanto a Sasuke hasta lograr enamorarlo, pero después de tratarla llego a simpatizarle y la consideraba una amiga, pero de nuevo la vida le daba la oportunidad de estar junto al amor de su vida y esta vez pelearía mejor que años atrás.

"_Perdóname Hinata, pero yo aun amo a Sasuke kun y esta vez no dejare que lo separes de mi lado"_ Por la mente de Sakura pasaba ese egoísta pensamiento mientras sonreía hipócritamente a los chicos frente a ella.

Tal vez estaba jugando sucio, tal vez no era la manera correcta de estar al lado del chico que tanto quería, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida le daba. Sentía mucho el lastimar a Naruto con su egoísmo, pero si Sasuke la aceptaba y ella podía estar a su lado, Naruto debía de respetar y aceptar el amor que ella sentía.

Aunque luego se arrepintiera de su decisión, Sakura acababa de tomar una decisión, y esa era la de pelear por el amor de Sasuke y en contra de Hinata Hyuuga. _"Nunca más lo tendrás de nuevo Hinata"._

_**Continuara….**_

Para los que se pregunten ¿Hitomi y las historias que tienes ya comenzadas? U.u Bueno he de responder que trabajo en ellas xD y además les aviso que re-subiré las historias viejas que tengo de forma corregida y con un que otro cambio *.*, todo para que queden bien lindas y les guste leerlas .

Bueno, espero sus Review *.*, no saben cómo me encanta leerlos ., me ponen siempre de buen humor ;)

PD: les dejo mi skipe por si alguien quiere agregarme y ponernos a hablar del Sasuhina ;) xD-

Sayonara mis chicos y chicas SasuHina


	2. Desde Cero

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M+

**Aviso**: "_pasado"_ Sera utilizado para marcar los recuerdos de Sasuke SIN QUE EL LOS RECUEDE, serán solo la guía para que los lectores sepan el por qué de las sensaciones del pelinegro ;).

…

"_Perdóname Hinata, pero yo aun amo a Sasuke kun y esta vez no dejare que lo separes de mi lado" Por la mente de Sakura pasaba ese egoísta pensamiento mientras sonreía hipócritamente a los chicos frente a ella._

_Tal vez estaba jugando sucio, tal vez no era la manera correcta de estar al lado del chico que tanto quería, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida le daba. Sentía mucho el lastimar a Naruto con su egoísmo, pero si Sasuke la aceptaba y ella podía estar a su lado, Naruto debía de respetar y aceptar el amor que ella sentía._

_Aunque luego se arrepintiera de su decisión, Sakura acababa de tomar una decisión, y esa era la de pelear por el amor de Sasuke y en contra de Hinata Hyuuga. "Nunca más lo tendrás de nuevo Hinata"._

…_.._

**:::: Desde Cero ::::**

—Bienvenido a Casa Sasuke kun— Una sonriente Sakura abría la puerta de un elegante departamento para que entrara un aturdido y muy confundido chico.

— ¿Aquí es donde vivo? — Sasuke recorría cada rincón de esa casa con la mirada y no lograba reconocer absolutamente nada.

—No— Sakura dejo una pequeña maleta que traía en las manos y se acerco al pelinegro. —Aquí es donde vivimos— con un suave beso en los labios la pelirosa se pego mas al chico mientras lo tomaba de una mano y lo guiaba hasta su cintura. —Hace 3 meses que comenzamos a vivir juntos Sasuke kun—

Al escuchar lo que la chica decía Sasuke recorrió aun mas aquel departamento con la mirada, quería recordar algo, pero nada le parecía familiar. Si vivía con la chica que ahora lo abrazaba quería decir que su relación iba demasiado en serio, y por lo menos debía de recordar un poco más de su vida.

—No te fuerces por recordar Sasuke kun— Sakura levanto la mirada para poder ver a los ojos a Sasuke. —No me importa si no recuerdas el pasado, solo me importa que recuerdes el presente—

Por un momento una sensación llego hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke, no sabía lo que era o como describirla, solo sabía que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, quería apartar a esa chica de su lado, por alguna razón desconocida le molestaba tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo.

—Iré a comprar comida, espérame aquí Sasuke kun— Sakura se alejo de Sasuke y tomo su bolso mientras salía por la puerta de entrada, no sin antes lanzar un beso al aire en dirección de donde estaba Sasuke. —No tardo—

Cuando por fin quedo solo en aquel lugar comenzó a recorrerlo de forma lenta, quería poder tener al menos un recuerdo, no podía permitirse el olvidarlo todo, él era Uchiha Sasuke y no podía ser tan patético de olvidar su vida de esa forma.

Cuando Sasuke llego a lo que era la cocina, un olor extraño llego a su nariz, sin saber de que era ese olor se dedico a buscar de donde provenía hasta que al llegar a un lado del microondas noto como es que estaba un plato con algunos rollos de canela en el.

Recordaba ese platillo por ser lo que Itachi comía de joven, aunque a él siempre le había desagrado el solo olerlos. Pero esta vez el olor de esos panecillos lo hacían sentir bien, tomo uno entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta su nariz para poder olerlo mejor.

—Canela— inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por el olor a la canela, paso de forma suave su lengua por sus labios y podía sentir la sensación de aquella especie sobre sus labios, aun sin haberlos comido nunca podía jurar a lo que sabían.

"_Pasado"_

_Sasuke llegaba hasta donde se había quedado de ver con Hinata, era la primera cita que tenía como pareja formal y aunque odiaba admitirlo estaba nervioso, no quería cometer un error y mandar todo al diablo con ella, por primera vez en su vida se sentía cómodo y feliz al lado de una mujer y eso de cierta manera lo intranquilizaba, no quería fallar._

—_Uchiha San— Una suave voz a sus espaldas le indico que su novia había llegado._

—_Dime Sasuke, después de todo somos novios Hinata— se giro para poder verla a los ojos, esos ojos blancos que le transmitían tranquilidad y paz._

—_P-perdón S-Sasuke kun— Siempre que se ponía nerviosa comenzaba a tartamudear y dejaba ver ese tierno y gracioso sonrojo sobre sus mejillas._

—_Ven— Sasuke extendió la mano para que Hinata la tomara, cuando ella lo hizo comenzó a caminar guiándola por una muy concurrida calle._

_La mano de Hinata era tan pequeña que se amoldaba y encajaba perfectamente con la mano de Sasuke, cuando la tenia así lograba sentir el calor que Hinata desprendía, y podía sentirla tan cercana a él que sin contenerse lo hacía colocar una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Después de caminar un rato en silencio ambos pararon frente a una tienda de comida, Sasuke no planeaba comer en un restaurant, pero igual ya le había dado hambre y era mejor comprar algo para comer mientras lograba llegar al lugar en el cual quería estar junto a Hinata._

— _¿Qué quieres de comer? — Sasuke volteo a mirar a Hinata, mientras esta pensaba un poco en lo que quería comer._

—_Rollos de canela— le sonrió a Sasuke de tal forma mientras le nombraba ese platillo que en verdad parecía una niña pidiendo su golosina favorita._

—_Está bien— Sasuke entro a comprar lo que él y Hinata comerían en esa tarde, mientras ella esperaba afuera._

_Cuando al fin salió del lugar, tomo de nuevo la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hasta que llegaron a un parque bastante alejado de las calles principales de la ciudad, era muy hermoso, pero al parecer muy poco visitado por la gente._

—_Aquí es muy tranquilo— rompiendo los pensamientos de Hinata y el silencio que se había formado en el camino, Sasuke señalo a Hinata que se sentara sobre el pasto recién cortado._

—_Es muy hermoso— mientras se sentaba, seguía recorriendo con la mirada aquel parque, en verdad era muy lindo._

—_No quería que nadie nos molestara en nuestra primera cita— con un muy leve sonrojo Sasuke oculto su cara volteando hacia otro lugar, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, odiaba el sentir su corazón latir tan rápido que llegaba a dolerle, odiaba decir cosas idiotas y sonrojarse por decirlas, pero más odiaba no poder callarlas y sentirse bien con esa chica a su lado. _

_Hinata sonrió al ver la reacción de Sasuke, se veía tan lindo que quería abrazarlo y decirle que le encantaba verlo así, pero también sabía que Sasuke odiaba verse así, y si ella lo decía solo lo haría enfadar por mostrarle "su debilidad" como seguramente él consideraba el sonrojarse._

—_Toma— Sasuke le extendió a Hinata sus rollos de canela sin mirarla._

_Hinata tomo entre sus manos los rollos y se quedo mirando fijamente a Sasuke, era demasiado rudo, y hasta brusco en su forma de ser. No decía lo que en verdad sentía y prefería aparentar ser cruel en sus emociones antes que verse vulnerable, pero al ver en sus profundos ojos negros, ella podía ver la calidez del corazón de Sasuke, una calidez que tal vez ni él mismo conocía._

—_No sé cómo te comes esas cosas — Sasuke saco de sus pensamientos a Hinata mientras le señalaba los rollos de canela en sus manos. —Son asquerosos— _

— _¿He? — Hinata miro los rollos en sus manos y luego de unos segundos sonrió. —Son deliciosos Sasuke kun — tomo uno y comenzó a comerlo de forma feliz._

_Al verla Sasuke sonrio, pero no por verla comer, si no por escuchar que ya le había llamado Sasuke kun sin tartamudear y de forma natural. _

— _¿Quieres probar uno? — Hinata le extendió uno de sus bocadillos a Sasuke mientras lo miraba de forma curiosa._

—_No como nada dulce— Sasuke alejo la mano de Hinata de él y giro la cabeza._

_Con la reacción de Sasuke Hinata bajo la cabeza, no quería molestarlo, pero al parecer ya lo había hecho al ofrecerle algo que él odiaba. De reojo Sasuke pudo ver la reacción de Hinata, el que no quería fallar, acababa de poner triste a Hinata, y si quería todo terminara bien, debía de hacer algo y pronto._

—_Está bien, probare un poco— Sasuke suspiro un poco y clavo su negra mirada en Hinata._

—_Si— Hinata le volvió a extender el rollo de canela mientras le sonreía._

—_Pero no lo probare así— Sasuke tomo el rollo de canela y lo dejo a un lado mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Hinata —Lo probare de tus labios— lo ultimo lo dijo tan cerca ya que los labios de Hinata, que ella pudo sentir como el aliento del pelinegro chocaba contra ella._

_Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Hinata, tenía a Sasuke tan cercas que sentía su respiración, los ojos negros de él la observaban tan profundamente que sentía como la desarmaba._

—_Comes tan mal, que tienes canela por todos los labios— Sasuke comenzó a pasar su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Hinata, podía sentir el sabor ligeramente picante de la canela mezclado con la azúcar. —Con que así sabe la Canela— cerrando los ojos Sasuke se apodero de los labios de Hinata, ya no sabía si era el sabor de la canela y el azúcar o el sabor de los labios de Hinata, pero algo le estaba gustando demasiado, y si no tenia cuidado se volvería adicto._

_Sin separarse de aquel beso, Sasuke tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la pego mucho mas a él, quería seguir saboreando esos labios, y lo hacía sin pudor alguno, sin detenerse a pensar si alguien los miraba, Sasuke solo quería seguir probando aquel dulce néctar que la vida le regalaba._

—_Creo que me gusta el sabor de tus labios Hinata— Con respiración entrecortada Sasuke se despego un poco de los labios de la chica para poder verla a los ojos y hablar. —Odio el sabor dulce, pero en tus labios puedo soportarlo—_

—_S-Sasuke kun— con un poco de sonrojo en sus labios Hinata miraba sin creer del todo como el chico frente a ella no dejaba de mirar sus labios._

—_Muéstrame a que sabe todo lo que a ti te gusta Hinata, pero muéstramelo directo de tus labios— Una sonrisa perversa se formo en los labios de Sasuke, sabía que con sus palabras había hecho sonrojar mas a Hinata y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba un poco entre sus brazos, y admitía le encantaba provocar todo eso en ella._

"_Fin Pasado"_

Sakura acababa de regresar por qué olvido las llaves del departamento y pudo ver cómo es que Sasuke olía aquel postre, en la cara de Sasuke estaba una sonrisa, ¿Acaso recordaría algo?, sin pensarlo 2 veces Sakura corrió a donde estaba Sasuke y arrebato de sus manos el rollo de canela.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Al sentir como le era arrebatado aquel rollo Sasuke miro furioso a la chica de cabello rosa frente a él.

—Lo siento Sasuke kun, se cómo odias las cosas dulces — Sakura ignoro la mirada furiosa de Sasuke y tomo todos los rollos de canela para tirarlos directo a la basura. —La tonta de Ino debió de traérmelos esta mañana— Sonrió de forma forzada y ocultando su angustia de solo pensar Sasuke recordara algo.

—Hmp— Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Sasuke antes de comenzar a caminar a su habitación, no quería pensar mucho y mucho menos discutir con Sakura sobre el por qué ese aroma lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, era verdad odiaba lo dulce, pero aun así deseaba probarlo.

—Descansa Sasuke Kun— Sakura le grito al pelinegro mientras lo miraba alejarse, pese a que este no se giro a mirarla o a decirle algo.

Cuando Sasuke salió definitivamente de la vista de Sakura al entrar a su habitación, un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de la pelirosa. Su miedo se había alejado un poco al ver como Sasuke no le preguntaba absolutamente nada sobre esos rollos de canela, al parecer él no recordaba nada relacionado con ese postre.

— "_¿Por qué Hinata dejo eso aquí?" — _Los ojos de Sakura miraron hacia donde estaba el bote de basura con los rollos de canela en el. _— "¿Acaso ella y Sasuke comparten algún recuerdo con ellos?" — _inconscientemente las manos de Sakura se formaron en un puño de rabia al imaginarlos, ellos 2 nunca volverían a estar juntos, ella se encargaría de eso.

…

Al día siguiente:

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke? — Naruto estaba frente a su amigo, había llegado tarde al lugar donde se verían por que en verdad no quería ver a Sasuke al lado de Sakura, aunque tampoco quería dejar de ver a su amigo.

—Bien— la hiperactividad de Naruto en ocasiones lo hacía querer matarlo, pero ahora que lo veía, Naruto estaba demasiado serio, a pesar de que quería sonreír, se notaba falsa su sonrisa. Sasuke por primera vez no sabía lo que a su rubio amigo le pasaba.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron mil y un preguntas mientras prestaba poca atención a la plática que a su alrededor se formaba entre Naruto y Sakura. ¿Acaso estuvo tanto tiempo en coma, como para que Naruto cambiara?, eso no podía ser verdad, aunque pasaran mil años Naruto jamás podría de dejar ser el Naruto ruidoso e idiota que siempre había sido, entonces ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Buenos días Uchiha San— A las espaldas de Sasuke una voz lo hizo dejar de lado sus pensamientos y girar a mirar a la persona que lo saludaba.

Frente a Sasuke estaba una chica delgada, de piel blanca, cabello negro y largo con unos ojos blancos que lo miraban fijamente mientras sonreía.

El recuerdo al olor de canela llego a Sasuke a la vez que ese extraño sentimiento dentro de él. Si no se equivocaba era la misma chica que vio en el hospital, pero esta vez estaba tranquila y mirándolo de forma dulce.

No podía separar los ojos de ella, algo no se lo permitía, esa chica le provocaba algo extraño y no sabía lo que era, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, jamás en su vida la había visto y aun así algo provocaba en su interior.

—Hinata chan— Naruto corrió al lado de Hinata y sonrió al ver como Sasuke la miraba, tal vez no sería tan difícil hacerlo recordar si es que la miraba de esa forma. —Sasuke, ella es Hinata Hyuuga— Naruto la presento a Sasuke antes una mirada de tristeza y coraje por parte de Sakura, que solo los miraba desde su lugar.

Hinata hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto ante Sasuke y se puso al lado del pelinegro sin decir una palabra más, no quería forzarlo a recordar nada, no quería hacerle daño, por lo que lo dejaría recordar todo de forma natural. Hinata estaba segura de que Sasuke lograría recordarla, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Sakura no sabía cómo hacer para alejar a Hinata, no quería que ella notara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la necesitaba lejos de Sasuke cuanto antes.

—Hinata ¿Me acompañarías al tocador? — Sakura tomo la mano de Hinata mientras la jalaba hacia los baños del lugar donde se encontraban. — Ya regresamos— le sonrió a los chicos que dejaban atrás y se llevo a Hinata.

Una vez que llegaron al tocador, Sakura le dio la espalda a Hinata y trato de encontrar las mejores palabras para alejarla, aunque no sabía que decir sin que Hinata tomara sus palabras como una prueba de su traición.

— ¿Sasuke miro los rollos de canela? — Hinata hablo antes de que Sakura lo hiciera.

—Si— Sakura miro a Hinata y por su mente paso de inmediato una buena idea para que Hinata se desilusionara.

— ¿Qué hizo con ellos? — En la mirada de Hinata un brillo de esperanza se dejaba ver, Hinata confiaba que con esos rollos de canela Sasuke al menos la recordara un poco.

—Los tiro a la basura— los verdes ojos de Sakura no se apartaban de los blancos de Hinata, podía ver perfectamente como Hinata se entristecía ante sus palabras. —Me dijo que odiaba lo dulce, y que odiaba mas esa clase de postre— Sakura trataba de sonar lo más triste posible, solo de esa forma Hinata creería sus palabras. —Lo siento Hinata, pero no debiste de dejar esos rollos de canela en el departamento—.

Sakura puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la Hyuuga mientras miraba como esta comenzaba a llorar.

"_lo siento Hinata, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no quiero perder a Sasuke kun, no ahora que puedo estar a su lado por siempre"._

**Continuara**….

*.*, Segundo capítulo, espero que les gustara .

_**Agradecimientos:**_

*** .3**.- El Sasuhina gusta por la magia que existe entre ellos 2 ., que bueno seas una Sasuhina aunque no sepas el por qué te gusta la pareja xD.

***nn**.- Gracias por comentar y por gustarte el fic *.*

***jessychan13**.- Sakura solo está siendo egoísta en sus sentimientos (?) xD

***Saara-Chan94**.- muchas odian a Sakura xD, espero no solo el inicio te gustara, si no también la continuación .

***jesyuchiha**.- Itachi sale próximamente *,*, y tranquila, que las malas acciones se pagan mal ;), Sakura deberá de afrontar sus acciones en el futuro.

***Naomi aki**.- No te tuve mucho en suspenso ¿o sí? xD

***IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho**.- Agregada al skipe *.* y si amas el sasuhina seremos amigas xD

***Elena**.-Actualizare cada semana [tal vez unos días antes], y los triángulos amorosos será solo 1 y viene en próximos capítulos ..

***hinatacris**.- Ya eres parte del club de "odiamos a Sakura" xD. Gracias por leer el fic ;)

***sasuhinalovesam**.- Gracias por leer el fic, y te diré que creo odiaras mas a la Haruno próximamente ;)

PD: ACTUALIZARE CADA SEMANA, ASI QUE ESPEREN VER COMO SE DESAROLLA LA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON SU REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SABEN COMO ME GUSTA LEERLOS *.*

Hasta el próximo capitulo ;), cuídense.


	3. ¿Te conozco?

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M+

**Aviso**: "_pasado"_ Sera utilizado para marcar los recuerdos de Sasuke SIN QUE EL LOS RECUEDE, serán solo la guía para que los lectores sepan el por qué de las sensaciones del pelinegro ;).

…

"_lo siento Hinata, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no quiero perder a Sasuke kun, no ahora que puedo estar a su lado por siempre"._

::: ¿Te conozco? :::

—Pensé que Sasuke recordaría el olor a la canela— La mirada de Hinata estaba fija en el suelo, mirando a la nada mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Recuerda paso mucho tiempo en coma, tal vez tarde un poco en recordar todo— Sakura se puso al lado de Hinata y la abrazo para darle consuelo, aunque sabía que ella era la responsable de esas lagrimas.

— ¿Crees que me llegue a recordar? — Hinata miro fijamente a su "amiga" mientras buscaba a toda costa palabras de aliento.

—Puede pasar— Cada palabra salía forzadamente de los labios de Sakura, tenía que fingir que ayudaba a Hinata, pero le costaba tanto hacerlo, que comenzaba a pensar era mejor declararle abiertamente a Hinata que ella se encargaría de que Sasuke jamás la recordara.

—Sakura— Hinata limpio sus lagrimas y giro a ver a su "amiga" para sonreírle. —Muchas gracias por tu ayuda—

La pelirosa no sabía que decir o con qué cara ver a la chica frente a ella, estaba jugando de forma sucia y se sentía la peor de las amigas, no podía seguir soportando mucho tiempo en farsa.

—No es nada Hinata chan— con una sonrisa falsa miro a Hinata y salió del lugar en el que se encontraba para reunirse con los demás chicos.

Sakura no podía admitirlo de frente, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que hacia mal, que olvidara su estúpido juego y que dejara a Hinata cerca de Sasuke para que este la recordara de nuevo y estuvieran juntos otra vez.

Cuando Sakura miraba los ojos negros de Sasuke, no encontraba nada en ellos, se veían huecos, casi sin vida, no eran para nada como los de Naruto cuando los veía.

Los ojos de Naruto siempre le transmitían calidez, amor y una seguridad que la hacía sentir muy bien, no sabía si a las demás personas les transmitía lo mismo los ojos azules de Naruto, pero a ella con tan solo verlos la ponían de buen humor.

— ¿Por qué los ojos de Naruto son así? — sin darse cuenta Sakura susurro sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente al rubio que hablaba con su amigo y reía a la vez.

—Por que te ven con amor— La voz de Hinata a su lado, hizo que Sakura diera un pequeño salto de la impresión y girara a verla. No se había dado cuenta de que Hinata la había seguido de cerca, ni que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué dices? — Sakura no sabía el por qué Hinata le había dicho eso, ella no había hablado nada de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo es que Hinata le respondía?

—Como tu mirabas a Naruto, yo mil veces mire a Sasuke— Hinata le sonrió a Sakura y miro a Sasuke. —Todas las personas decían que la mirada de Sasuke era fría y dura, que sus ojos no transmitían nada más que soledad y dolor, pero…— una de las manos de Hinata subió hasta su pecho y se formo en puño. — Cuando Sasuke me miraba yo podía sentir calidez y amor, me sentía protegida a su lado— Hinata cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los momentos que vivió junto a Sasuke. —Sasuke me demostraba con su sola mirada que yo era la única chica con la que él deseaba estar, su mirada era única, y yo sabía que solo yo podía ver esa mirada y que solo yo era la única a la que se la dedicaba. — Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a Sakura— Esa es la mirada que Naruto kun te da solo a ti Sakura chan—

Sakura se quedo por unos minutos paralizada en su lugar. ¿Era verdad la mirada de Naruto y lo que le transmitía eran solo para ella y para nadie más?, Sakura siempre había sabido del amor que el rubio le tenía, y por todo lo que paso y espero para al fin estar junto a ella, pero aun así Sakura se negaba a reconocer que el amor de Naruto fueran tan puro y fuerte.

—Naruto kun debe de estar sufriendo más que yo— De nuevo la voz de Hinata, saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos. —Naruto kun debe de aceptar que tu finjas ser la novia de Sasuke, sabiendo que tu antes amabas a Sasuke kun— Hinata sonrió y acomodo su vestido mientras comenzaba a caminar. —Al menos yo se que Sasuke kun nunca te quiso a ti Sakura chan y que nunca te amo— Sakura solo pudo ver la espalda de Hinata mientras esta se alejaba.

¿Acaso Hinata lanzo un comentario hiriente a Sakura intencionalmente?, no, Hinata no era así, lo más seguro es que Hinata lo dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras y sin afán de lastimar a Sakura, bueno al menos eso es lo que Sakura pretendía creer.

—Vamos Sakura— A lo lejos Sakura escucho como Sasuke la llamaba mientras le indica con la cabeza que fuera a donde estaban.

Sakura sacudió un poco a cabeza para despejar las ideas que la rondaban y corrió al lado de Sasuke, cuando llego junto a él, Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura para comenzar a caminar juntos y en ese preciso momento tanto Naruto como Hinata dejaron de existir para la pelirosa, olvido todo lo que antes había pensado y solo pudo ver como la mano de Sasuke estaba tomando a la suya.

"_Sasuke kun, hare tu mirada sea como la de Naruto kun, pero que sea solo para mi"_

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a caminar pegándose al brazo de Sasuke, todo ante las miradas tristes de un rubio y una chica de ojos blancos.

…

—Buenos días Uchiha san— Sasuke había regresado a su trabajo en las empresas Uchiha después de estar por un largo tiempo ausente, solo quería ir y tratar de reconocer un poco el lugar, pero justo cuando entro a su antigua oficina se topo de frente con la chica que antes había estado con él en las reuniones junto a Naruto y Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Sasuke, aunque por alguna extraña razón algo en su interior se revolvió al verla en ese lugar.

—Yo trabajo aquí Uchiha san— la chica hizo una reverencia respetuosa para luego sonreírle —Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y son socia de las empresas Uchiha—

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de obedecerlo y se dedicaron a recorrer el rostro y cuerpo de la mujer frente a él, ese cuerpo le invitaba a que lo tocara, esos labios le gritaban que los besara sin control, esos ojos le provocaban perderse en ellos y nunca más escapar. En definitiva algo no estaba bien es Sasuke y él ya se habia dado cuenta con tan solo estar 1 minuto cerca de esa chica.

—Como sea—Las mujeres siempre se rendían ante él y no al revés, así que no perdería el control por una mujer que apenas había visto un par de ocasiones.

Hinata por su parte supo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke, cada gesto que él hacia le eran tan familiares que los podía leer perfectamente, pero debía ser discreta, no podía gritarle que lo amaba y que la recordara, pero algo dentro de Hinata le decía que pronto Sasuke sería el mismo de siempre.

—Debo ir a una reunión ahora Uchiha san, en cuanto termine sacare todas mis pertenencias de su oficina— Hinata hizo de nuevo una reverencia y dejo a Sasuke solo en la oficina que le pertenecía.

—Me ausento un tiempo y se adueña de mi oficina como si nada— Un tanto molesto Sasuke miraba como su antigua oficina estaba llena de flores y de un color lila que la hacía ver tan femenina, todo lo contrario a como estaba cuando él trabajaba en ese lugar.

Sasuke se quedo mirando el color lila en las paredes de la oficina y por segundos venían a su mente recuerdos de una habitación del mismo color con cortinas blancas ondeando por el viento.

—Qué diablos me pasa— Sasuke se golpeo la cabeza mientras tiraba a la basura algunas de las flores que estaban en su oficina.

Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y trato de tranquilizarse, y que esas fugaces imágenes de una habitación dejaran de llegar a su mente, no lograba ver toda la habitación, pero igual no podía dejar de verla.

— ¿Se siente bien Uchiha San? — Una voz frente a él lo hizo voltear a mirar, para solo toparse con los ojos de Hinata que lo observaban detenidamente.

—Si— Quería ser grosero y cortante con esa mujer, pero no lograba serlo, y eso solo lo frustraba más.

—Le traje jugo de tomate— Hinata acerco hasta Sasuke un vaso con un liquido rojo en su interior. —Esta frio y con un toque de limón como le gusta—

Sasuke miro el vaso que Hinata le ofrecía y lo tomo entre sus manos, podía sentir la sensación fría que ese liquido le ofrecía a sus manos y sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo llevo la bebida a sus labios y bebió un poco. En cuanto el sabor llego a su boca una sonrisa se formo en los labios del pelinegro, algo en esa bebida lo ponía de buen humor.

—Yo no tengo rollos de canela para ti Hinata — En cuanto término de beber el contenido del vaso Sasuke miro a Hinata y hablo sin detenerse a pensar en lo que dijo.

Hinata solo sonrió de forma feliz al escucharlo, no pudo evitar el sentir una gran emoción en su interior. Deseaba abrazar a Sasuke, pero debía contenerse y ver hasta donde él podía recordarla a ella.

Cuando Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada iba al vaso de jugo de tomate y a la chica frete a él.

—No importa Uchiha san, luego me dará esos rollos de canela— Hinata no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba a Sasuke, no podía creer que relacionara los rollos de canela y el jugo de tomate con ella, eso era muestra de que de alguna forma recordaba el pasado.

"_Pasado" _

_Hinata y Sasuke tenía apenas 3 semanas de salir como novios formales, el nerviosismo en Hinata aun era mucho, le costaba el no avergonzarse ante Sasuke cuando este la besaba o abrazaba de forma más intima._

—_Hinata deja ya de jugar con tus dedos— Sasuke_ _llamaba la atención de su novia_ _mientras se sentaba a su lado en los asientos del cine._

_La película estaba por comenzar y el cine estaba practicante vacio, y ellos estaban sentados en los últimos lugares, bastante alejados de la pantalla, cosa que a Hinata intranquilizaba un poco._

_Por las pláticas que escuchaba de su hermana y compañeras de escuela, en el cine es el mejor lugar para que los novios puedan pasar al siguiente "nivel" con su novia, donde pueden besarse y tocarse de forma más "intima" y sin pudor alguno._

_Los nervios cada vez eran peor en Hinata, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de Sasuke tirándose sobre ella y desnudándola mientras la película era proyectada en la pantalla y la demás gente a su alrededor no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía._

—_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata— Sasuke llamaba una y otra vez a la chica que estaba a su lado, pero esta estaba tan atrapada en su mundo que lo ignoraba completamente. —Hyuuga— Sasuke alzo tanto la voz que varias personas a su alrededor, incluida Hinata voltearon a mirarlo._

_Cuando Sasuke tuvo todas las miradas sobre él solo extendió la mano para darle a Hinata un balde lleno de palomitas y un refresco de sabor, mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas que la gente de ese lugar le había dedicado._

_Los minutos pasaban y Hinata no deja de estar nerviosa, aun cuando Sasuke estaba concentrado en ver la película y no sobrepasarse con ella. La mirada del pelinegro estaba fija en la pantalla, y sus manos sobre las palomitas saladas que comía tranquilamente, pero en cambio Hinata llevaba su mirada de la pantalla a Sasuke, y sus manos no dejaban de jugar entre sí de forma nerviosa._

— _¿Qué te pasa? — Sasuke no giro a ver a la chica, pero era claro que la estaba observando._

—_N-Nada— Hinata trato de estar tranquila y comenzó a comer palomitas mientras miraba la pantalla del cine._

—_Eres una pervertida— La voz de Sasuke sonó divertida, y una tenue sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios a la vez que miraba a la chica a su lado. —Crees que voy a manosearte ¿Verdad? — _

_El sonrojo cubrió la cara de Hinata, mientras sus ojos se abrían por la impresión y la sorpresa de las palabras de Sasuke, no sabía que responderle, porque si le decía que no era verdad estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco podía admitirlo por que en verdad quedaría como una pervertida. _

—_No te traje al cine para sobrepasarme contigo Hinata— Sasuke llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la chica y acomodo un mechón de su cabello —Solo quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado—_

_Al escucharlo, el corazón de Hinata latió más fuerte, pero extrañamente le agradaba la sensación que sentía, El aire le comenzaba a faltar, pero el nerviosismo se comenzaba a esfumar. Sasuke estaba con ella de forma "linda" y no pretendía nada extraño, así que lo mejor era relajarse y disfrutar de ese momento juntos._

_Sasuke tomo entre su mano una de las manos de Hinata y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras se miraban el uno al otro, ese era un momento mágico para Hinata, que hizo olvidara sus pensamientos pervertidos por un momento._

_Después de unos segundos de esa forma Sasuke se inclino hasta Hinata y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin alejarse mucho de ella la miro a los ojos y le dijo algo que hizo los colores y los pensamientos pervertidos llegaran de nuevo al rostro de la chica._

—_Cuando quiera estar contigo como tú piensas, te llevare a un lugar más íntimo— Sasuke paso su lengua por los labios de la chica. —Y sabrás lo que quiero— el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar junto al de él y eso le gustaba demasiado, le encantaba ver las reacciones de su novia._

—_T-Te traje j-jugo de t-tomate— De la nada Hinata puso entre ella y Sasuke una lata con Jugo de tomate, mientras se ocultaba tras ella._

_Un gruñido de molestia salió de la garganta de Sasuke ante tal reacción de Hinata, pero aun así tomo la lata de juego de tomate y la abrió para tomar unos cuantos tragos de la bebida._

—_Me gusta con un poco de limón — Sin mirar a Hinata y continuando con su bebida, le extendió a Hinata una pequeña caja blanca._

_Hinata toma la caja y la abrió para encontrarse en ella unos rollos de canela._

—_Cómelos rápido, no me gusta ese olor a canela— para cualquier otro Sasuke pareciera enfadado, pero para Hinata ese era un Sasuke bondadoso y que estaba pensando en ella como para llevarle un postre que él odiaba. _

_Y así ambos descubrieron como tranquilizar al otro en un momento de tensión sexual, o incomodidad entre ellos. Hinata lograba olvidar su nerviosismo y timidez con el sabor de la canela y el dulzor de los rollos de canela y Sasuke lograba pasar los tragos amargos de tener que contenerse ante una chica que lograba hacerlo arder en deseo y lujuria._

_En el bolso de Hinata siempre estaba una lata de jugo de tomate y limón, y Sasuke siempre llevaba en el auto un paquete de rollos de canela, esa ya era casi una tradición para los 2 jóvenes y su relación._

"_Fin Pasado"_

Sasuke clavo su negra mirada sobre la chica que tenia frente a él, le causaba una gran con función el sentir extraño junto a ella, el sentir que la conocía, pero aun así estar seguro de jamás haberla visto en su vida antes del accidente.

— ¿Te conozco? — Sasuke ya no soportaba mas el sentirse así y lanzo la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza desde varios días atrás.

— ¿Usted siente que me conoce Uchiha San? — El semblante de Hinata cambio a uno más serio.

—No lo sé— Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde Hinata estaba para quedar frente a ella. —Solo se, que algo me pasa contigo, algo que no logro entender aun— la mirada negra de Sasuke se clavo en la mirada blanca de Hinata.

Aunque el corazón de Hinata le gritaba que le dijera todo a Sasuke y que lo hiciera recordar a la fuerza, su cerebro le decía que no podía hacerlo, que Sasuke podía pensar estaba loca y solo lograra alejarlo para siempre, así que hizo un poco de caso a los 2.

—No se forcé por comprenderlo Uchiha san— Con una suave sonrisa Hinata hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse de Sasuke. —Sera mejor que beba su jugo de tomate y que no olvide que la mostaza le causa erupciones en la piel— en cuanto termino de decir eso, salió por la puerta y dejo tras de ella a un Sasuke mas confundido que antes.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabe de mi alergia? — hizo un intento por seguirla, pero de inmediato regreso a su lugar. —Debe ser una de esas fans locas que averiguan todo sobre mi vida— Se trato de convencer mentalmente, pero aun había algo que no encajaba en su lógica. —Pero solo Itachi sabe de mi alergia, nadie más lo sabe—

La mente de Sasuke era todo un caos entre las fugases imágenes que lo aturdían, y los pensamientos de que esa mujer le era familiar. Perdió demasiado tiempo de su vida por culpa de un maldito ebrio que se cruzo en su camino, pero no perdedera más tiempo, el sabia que algo no estaba bien en su presente, y dejaría de esperar a que todo volviera a su mente, ahora el gran Uchiha Sasuke se encargaría de buscar sus propios recuerdos olvidados.

—Y sabré quien diablos eres Hyuuga— Sasuke miro a la puerta por donde antes había salido la Hyuuga y se propuso fuertemente descubrir lo que le pasaba con ella.

**Continuara….**

Bien en el siguiente capítulo viene el triangulo amoroso (¿entre quienes?, deberán esperar a leer xD) y la aparición de Itachi al fin y de mas personajes que vienen a confundir mas a Sasuke pero a la vez recordarle su pasado.

A Sakura le viene algo "Bueno/malo" pero que espero les guste como lectores *.*

Bien ahora _**MIS MAS GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A QUIENES SE TOMAN UN MOMENTO DE SU VIDA PARA LEER EL FIN Y ESCRIBIRME**_ *-*, no saben cómo es que me gusta leer todo lo que me comentan .

***tenshihinata.- **La tortura que propones me gusta xD, pero creo a este fic no le va muy bien T.T, pero si quieres prometo hacer uno asi para Holloween (?)

***ChocoLady**.- Creo que el 90% odia a Sakura /

***Pochyy.-** Ya viene el "castigo" para sakura, así que solo espera xD

***jesyuchiha**.- Itachi viene en el siguiente capítulo . lamento hacerte esperar más por el sexy Uchiha mayor, pero prometo que viene "fuerte" dentro de la trama del fic ;).

***Methy.-** Concuerdo contigo, pero por el orgullo de Sasuke, no puedo jamás le preguntara más de 1 cosa a Naruto, seria verse "débil" ante el rubio xD

***IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho.-** No sé por qué, pero te imagine intentando arrancarle el cabello a Sakura xD.

***Saara-Chan94**.-Sakura Sufrirá, de hecho ya en el siguiente capítulo comienza *cara de malvada*.

*** hinatacris**.- Espero no odies mas a Sakura, la pobre sufrirá mucho pronto x,x

***Espada de Cristal.-** Espero te guste la continuación *.*

***sasuhinafan por siempre.-** Lol, que bueno que te gustara la historia, y con Sakura, recuerda que ella "Ama" a Sasuke, por eso actúa así (?) xD

***Andrea.-** No tarde….Mucho en actualizar xD

***LugarSoliado.-** Gracias por el comentario /, cuando quieras agrégame al skipe [te mando un pm ;)]

***sasuhina-love.- **Espero que la continuación te gustara ;)

***Guest.-** Ya res del club "odiamos a Sakura" xD

***MitcheLove.-** Hinata ya sospecha lo que hace Sakura, pero es tan noble que no quiere pensar mal de su "amiga" u_u

***jessychan13**.- Gracias, *.*, la verdad siempre trato de escribir de tramas originales sobre esta pareja ., no me gusta escribir de lo mismo de siempre xD.

***nn**.- Espero te gustara la continuación .

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y RECUERDEN DE DENUNCIAR A LOS QUE ROBAN LOS FIC, SI VEN ESTE FIC PUBLICADO EN OTRA PAGINA O ALGUN LUGAR AJENO A ESTE FORO ES UN PLAGIO Y AGRADECERIA A QUIEN LO DENUNCIE.

RECUERDEN ¡ VIVA EL SASUHINA ¡! xD


	4. La llegada del pasado y el pres

Género: Romance

Pareja: Sasuhina

Autora: HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

Categoría: M+

Aviso: "_pasado"_ Sera utilizado para marcar los recuerdos de Sasuke SIN QUE EL LOS RECUEDE, serán solo la guía para que los lectores sepan el por qué de las sensaciones del pelinegro ;).

En estos días tuve una fuerte discusión con una de mis amigas, y mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor esta semana, espero eso no afecte mi historia ni la manera en que lleve la trama.

…

_La mente de Sasuke era todo un caos entre las fugases imágenes que lo aturdían, y los pensamientos de que esa mujer le era familiar. Perdió demasiado tiempo de su vida por culpa de un maldito ebrio que se cruzo en su camino, pero no perdedera más tiempo, el sabia que algo no estaba bien en su presente, y dejaría de esperar a que todo volviera a su mente, ahora el gran Uchiha Sasuke se encargaría de buscar sus propios recuerdos olvidados._

—_Y sabré quién diablos eres Hyuuga— Sasuke miro a la puerta por donde antes había salido la Hyuuga y se propuso fuertemente descubrir lo que le pasaba con ella._

…

**::: La llegada del pasado y el presente :::**

Sasuke había revisada cada parte del departamento en el que supuestamente viva junto a Sakura, pero no lograba encontrar nada que le ayudara a recordar el pasado, de hecho parecía que ese departamento era nuevo y que no tuviera nada de él.

— ¿Buscas algo Sasuke kun?_ — _Sakura llego tras de Sasuke y lo interrumpió en su búsqueda.

—Nada que te importe— Sin girar a mirar a la chica tras él, Sasuke continuo sacando todo lo que encontraba a su paso en busca de algo que lo hiciera recordar.

—No me trates así Sasuke kun— los ojos de Sakura por un momento se tornaron llorosos y tristes, el chico frente a ella de nuevo volvía a ser como antes, pese a que la creía su novia la volvía a tratar de la forma distante y fría que antes.

Sasuke poco caso hizo a las palabras de su "novia" y prefirió salir del lugar, por alguna extraña razón le molestaba estar al lado de la pelirosa, su sola presencia lo hostigaba, lo incomodaba a tal grado que solo quería desaparecer y así alejarse de ella.

_-"Si tanto me molesta Sakura, ¿será mejor dejarla?"-_ Con ese pensamiento Sasuke salió del departamento y se dedico a caminar sin rumbo fijo, la verdad no quería ir a ningún lugar en especial, solo deseaba caminar y tratar de refrescar su mente.

Cuando Sasuke menos lo pensó ya estaba frente a una mansión, era de color blanco y con unos impresionantes jardines al frente. Sus ojos negros recorrieron la fachada de aquella enorme residencia, aparte de ser elegante le parecía extrañamente familiar.

—Que gusto verlo aquí Uchiha San— una voz familiar lo hizo girara para poder ver a la persona dueña de esa voz.

Sasuke pudo ver como la dueña de esa voz no era otra que Hyuuga Hinata, la chica que lo confundía tanto y lo hacía sentir extraño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Esa chica parecía que lo estaba persiguiendo, a cada lugar que él iba la encontraba.

—Aquí vivo— Hinata trato de no reírse al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, era claro que él se imaginaba otra caso diferente, de seguro la veía como una pervertida que lo perseguía.

Sin decir mucho o más o esperar palabra alguna del pelinegro, Hinata abrió la enorme puerta que daba acceso a la mansión e invitó a Sasuke a entrar con tan solo un movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa.

Sasuke siguió a la chica sin saber el por qué lo hacía, su cuerpo reaccionaba mas raido que su sentido común y solo se dedicaba a seguir a la chica frente a él hasta donde ella fuera que lo quisiera llevar.

Tras unos minutos de camino, Hinata se detuvo y abrió otra gran puerta que daba acceso al interior de la casa, la cual era increíblemente hermosa y decorada con un sinfín de muebles antiguos y elegantes.

— ¿Llego aquí por casualidad Uchiha san? — Hinata hablo a Sasuke mientras le sonreía.

—Eso creo— la verdad era que no planeaba ir a esa mansión, es mas ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero sus pies lo habían llevado a ese lugar, precisamente al hogar de la chica que tanta confusión le causaba.

—Ya veo— Hinata abrió su bolso y extendió un sobre de papel a Sasuke. —Itachi san llega mañana a la ciudad, debería ir por él—

— ¿Por qué no me aviso que regresaba? — Sasuke tomo entre sus manos el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido.

—Itachi san dejo todo cuando usted se accidento, solo 1 semana antes de que usted despertara fue que Itachi viajo para no perder el contrato con las empresas Kishimoto— un aire de tristeza cubrió el rostro de Hinata —No podía regresar por problemas con la empresa, pero ahora vuelve para estar junto a su hermano menor—

Sasuke sentía coraje mesclado con emoción por volver a ver a su hermano. Después de todo era su hermano mayor, hermano con el cual paso momentos buenos y malos, y verlo de nuevo seria un respiro a su corazón.

—Itachi san ya sabe de su pérdida de memoria— Hinata se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta una pequeña mesa acomodada a un lado de la enorme sala.

—No creo haber olvidado algo importante de mi vida, no me importa si no recuerdo nada — las palabras de Sasuke eran como filosas navajas que atravesaban el corazón de Hinata, por fortuna para ella estaba dándole la espalda a Sasuke y este no veía como un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos. —Gracias por avisarme de Itachi, me voy ahora— Sasuke comenzó a caminar para irse de esa mansión, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Gracias al pasado, es que podemos vivir el presente y soñar por un futuro— Sasuke giro a mirar a la chica, pero esta aun estaba dándole la espalda y en el mismo lugar que antes. —Tal vez a usted no le importe su pasado, pero para mí su pasado es también el mío Uchiha san—

Hinata tomo entre sus manos una fotografía que estaba sobre la mesa y la aprisiono contra su pecho mientras giraba para poder mirar de frente a Sasuke.

—Espero al menos recuerde un poco lo que vivimos juntos Uchiha san— las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron de un color rojo mientras le extendía la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos a Sasuke.

El pelinegro tomo la fotografía que la chica le daba y se dedico a observarla. En la imagen estaba él junto a Itachi y a Hinata en lo que parecía ser una playa. Itachi sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la alzaba en señal de triunfo, mientras que él estaba a su lado sonrojado y mirando a otra dirección, Hinata también estaba sonrojada y mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Somos amigos? — la pregunta salió de Sasuke sin que este levantara la mirada para ver a Hinata.

—Sí, desde hace un par de años — la mirada de Sasuke ahora si se elevo para poder mirara a Hinata. —Itachi san nos presento—

— ¿Itachi? — Eso era algo difícil de creer para Sasuke, su hermano pocas veces le presentaba chicas, siempre decía que él lograría hacer que ninguna chica se les acercara por ser tan amargado.

—Espero pueda recordar eso Uchiha san— Hinata hizo una reverencia ante Sasuke —Tal vez a usted no le importe, pero a mí me haría feliz que me recordara.

…..

Un día después:

—Debes de ser el peor hermano mayor que existe— Sasuke estaba parado justo a un lado de la salida del aeropuerto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—Sasuke— un hombre alto y de piel blanca, salía del aeropuerto jalando una maleta cuando la voz del Uchiha llamo su atención.

— ¿Qué otro seria? — Sasuke abrió los ojos para mirar con indiferencia a su hermano mayor.

—No cambias— un suspiro de resignación salió del Uchiha mayor mientras bajaba la mirada cansado. —Pero me alegra verte mucho mejor hermano— Itachi sonrió e intento abrazar a Sasuke, pero este lo esquivó y solo se dedico a caminar rumbo al automóvil que los esperaba para llevarlos a casa. —Idiota— Itachi insulto a su pequeño hermano casi en un susurro para evitar conflictos con él, pero su actitud en verdad lo molestaba.

Una vez llegaron al departamento, ambos Uchiha entraron sin mucho retardo. Sasuke busco con la mirada a Sakura mientras que Itachi se tiraba sobre un mullido sillón que le gritaba se tirara sobre el a adescanzar.

— ¿Buscas a Hinata chan? — sin pensar en lo que decía Itachi lanzo la pregunta a su hermano mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

— ¿Por qué la buscaría a ella? — Sasuke clavo su mirada en su hermano.

—Por que es tu prome…—

—Perdón estaba poniendo flores en el cuarto de Itachi kun— Sakura llego corriendo hasta los 2 hermanos e interrumpió a Itachi antes de que este siguiera hablando.

— ¿Mi qué? — Sasuke ignoro la llegada de Sakura, y se puso frente a Itachi esperando terminara lo que le estaba por decirle.

—Itachi kun, recuerda Sasuke no recuerda muchas cosas— Sakura corrió al lado de Sasuke y tomo el brazo de este para suplicar con la mirada a Itachi que callara lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Ella vive aquí? — evadiendo un poco el tema Itachi, miro indiferente a Sakura para luego ver a Sasuke.

—Sí, somos pareja— tanto la expresión como la voz de Sasuke eran tan frías como el hielo, sin emoción alguna y sin sentimiento.

Itachi no dijo nada mas, solo se puso de pie y tomo las maletas que momentos antes había dejado tiradas en la entrada, abrió la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano antes de salir del departamento.

Sasuke de inmediato salió tras él y lo logro alcanzar antes de que echara a andar el automóvil en el que había llegado.

— ¿A dónde vas? —

—No pienso quedarme junto a ella— Itachi se puso unos lentes de sol y miro a su hermano. —No quiero ver como estas al lado de Sakura—

Diciendo eso, Sasuke echo a andar el automóvil dejando tras de él a un Sasuke furiosamente molesto con él.

— ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? — Sasuke se tiro al suelo y golpeo fuertemente el pavimento mientras la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cada vez comprendía menos cosas, y eso solo lograba que enfureciera de rabia.

Sakura había observado todo desde una de las ventanas del departamento, su mentira se estaba complicado, y no tardaría mucho tiempo sin que Sasuke estallara contra ella y contra quienes estuvieran a su lado por no contrale su pasado.

—Lo siento Sasuke kun— la pelirosa bajo la mirada y tomo entre sus manos una fotografía de Sasuke con Itachi y con Hinata. —Debemos alejarnos de todos para poder ser felices— con sus manos apretó tan fuerte la fotografía que logro arruinarla para luego tirarla a la basura.

….

Una semana después:

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen, las voces de las personas que ahí se encontraban apenas y eran escuchadas. Las luces en combinación con el olor a comida y un poco de licor se mezclaban formando un ambiente de fiesta y alegría.

— ¿Por qué diablos me trajiste aquí? — la voz de Sasuke apenas era audible para Itachi. —Dijiste que iríamos a comer algo—

—Aquí puedes comer lo que desees hermano— Itachi le prestó poca atención a la cara de molestia de su pequeño hermano y solo camino hacia donde estaban los bocadillos y bebidas de la fiesta.

—Me largo— Sasuke se dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar, pero la mano de Itachi lo jalo hacia él y le impidió irse.

—Vamos hermano, esta es mi fiesta de bienvenida, no puedes irte así como así — Itachi paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar con él de esa manera por todo el salón. —Han venido todos nuestros amigos—

Sasuke miro con más detalle el lugar y pudo ver como a lo lejos estaba Naruto hablando efusivamente con Kiba, un amigo de la infancia, al igual que con el resto de los amigos y compañeros que conocía desde pequeño y que por los últimos años ya no frecuentaba.

—Al menos quédate un momento hermano— Itachi se alejo de su hermano y comenzó a beber de su copa de vino que recién acababa de tomar de uno de los meseros del lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías una fiesta de bienvenida? — Sasuke clavo su negra mirada en la de su hermano.

—Por que no quería a Sakura aquí— sin rodeos y de la forma más tranquila y normal posible Itachi declaro la verdad ante su hermano. —Esa chica últimamente no me agrada en lo absoluto—

—Es mi novia, debería de agradarte— Itachi siempre le había impuesto sus novias y prácticamente lo obligaba a que las tratara bien, lo justo era que Itachi tratara bien a sus novias también.

— ¿Seguro es tu novia hermanito? — Itachi dio una última bebida a su trago y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. — ¿Seguro que Sakura es la chica que hace tu cuerpo estremecer y la que hace que tu corazón se vuelva loco? — Itachi sonrió un poco. — ¿Ella es la chica que te volvía un idiota como siempre me contabas? —

— ¿Qué es lo que…?— Justo antes de que Sasuke pudiera interrogar a su imprudente hermano, un grupo de chicas llego hasta Itachi dándole la bienvenida de nuevo, además de alagarlo por estar más guapo que antes y ahogarlo con un sinfín de cumplidos.

Por minutos que parecían horas Sasuke espero a que Itachi quedara de nuevo solo para poder preguntarle el por qué de sus palabras, pero las chicas alrededor de Itachi no se despegaban ni un solo centímetro de él, y parecía que no lo harían en toda la noche.

La música cambiaba a cada momento, el ambiente se tornaba más caliente, todo estaba comenzando a fastidiar de sobremanera a Sasuke, ya no soportaba estar dentro de ese lugar por más tiempo, necesitaba aire fresco.

Abriéndose paso entre toda la gente Sasuke logro salir hasta el jardín trasero de aquel enorme salón, en cuanto sintió el aire fresco en su rostro dio una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones de aire y sentirse mejor.

—Maldito Itachi— Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras maldecía a su hermano mayor, si no fuera por las estúpidas palabras que le dijo él ya se abria largado de ese lugar y no estaría esperándolo.

Junto a la brisa fresca que llegaba al rostro de Sasuke, también llego un dulce aroma a violetas y canela que lo hizo abrir los ojos y tratar de encontrar de donde venia ese olor que le resultaba familiar.

Sin buscar demasiado Sasuke vio como frente a él estaba Hinata mirando al cielo como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ver las estrellas en una noche oscura.

—Nunca le han gustado los lugares con mucha gente Uchiha san— sin despegar su mirada del enorme cielo, Hinata le hablo a Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de mi? — Sasuke camino hasta Hinata y la tomo fuertemente del brazo para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos. — ¿Dime porque diablos siento que te conozco? — Sasuke ya estaba arto de sentirse confundido, y ese era el día en que despejaría sus dudas como fuera.

Hinata por la brusquedad del movimiento de Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor, la presión que el pelinegro hacia sobre el brazo de ella fue más de la que esperaba y lograba lastimarla.

—Ya le dije que somos amigos de tiempo atrás— Hinata clavo sus blancos ojos en los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke. —Yo lo conozco tanto como usted a mí— sin apartar la mirada Hinata suavemente puso su mano sobre la mano de Sasuke que la sostenía y poco a poco este fue liberándola de su agarre. —Sasuke kun—

Cuando Sasuke escucho de esa forma su nombre en los labios de la chica, su corazón dio un pequeño salto, miles de veces había escuchado su nombre pronunciado por las chicas, pero nunca le había provocado esa sensación.

— ¿Bailamos? — Hinata extendió una mano hacia Sasuke y le sonrió mientras esperaba que él tomara su mano.

—No sé bailar— Pocas cosas existían en la vida que Sasuke Uchiha no supiera hacer, pero el bailar era una de ellas.

—Lo sé— Con delicadeza Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke entre la suya y se acerco a él hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia. Con su otra mano Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke y la coloco en su cintura mientras ella ponía su mano sobre el hombre de Sasuke y lo miraba a la cara con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con el suave sonido que se dejaba escuchar desde dentro del salón y con el sonido del viento al chocar contra los arboles de aquel jardín Hinata comenzó a mover lentamente su cuerpo para que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Qué me pasa contigo? — Sasuke se dejo guiar por Hinata, pero mientras la miraba no podía el evitar hacerse esa pregunta una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando estas a mi lado? — Hinata bajo su mirada y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke para escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo de forma lenta.

—No lo sé— Y era verdad, Sasuke no sabía lo que sentía, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él, jamás las había experimentado antes.

—Lo mismo me dijiste hace años— una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Hinata al recordar cómo fue que Sasuke se le había declarado.

"_pasado"_

— _¿Me mando llamar Uchiha san? — Hinata había llegado hasta la oficina de Sasuke, donde él la había citado con carácter de urgencia, y aunque ella no era una empleada que debiera de obedecerlo siempre trataba de no causar problemas y de ir a donde fuera requerida._

—_Pasa y cierra la puerta Hyuuga— Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio y en cuanto vio que Hinata cerró la puerta, se puso de pie y camino hasta ella. — ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? — Sasuke clavo su mirada en Hinata mientras quedaba a poca distancia de ella._

— _¿Y-Yo?— Hinata no sabía a qué se refería Sasuke, parecía molesto y ella no había hecho nada malo que lo molestara._

— _¿Por qué diablos llegas a mi vida y me haces sentirme extraño? — Sasuke tomo de los brazos a Hinata y la obligo a acercarse más a él._

— _¿Q-Que? — Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal, en realidad no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba._

—_Cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento raro, no soy capaz de mantenerme en mis cuatro sentidos, solo quiero estar junto a ti— La voz de Sasuke se volvía a cada momento más dulce. —No sé lo que me pasa, pero no quiero estés con otro que no sea conmigo— y sin decir nada mas Sasuke unió sus labios a los labios de Hinata en un beso que le sabia a gloria._

"_Fin Pasado"_

— ¿Acaso, tú eras mi novia Hinata? — Sasuke se solto de Hinata para poder tomarla del rostro y obligarla a mirarlo de frente.

— ¿Crees que tu estarías con alguien como yo? — Hinata no separo su mirada de Sasuke mientras ponía sus manos sobra las de él.

Por minutos ni Sasuke ni Hinata dijeron nada mas, solo se miraban el uno al otro. Ella recordando cada parte de ese rostro que la hacia sonreír como niña, y él tratando de averiguar el por qué deseaba abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás.

—Es una estupidez— Sasuke soltó el rostro de Hinata y se giro para no verla. —Un chico como yo no es para una chica como tú— sin girar a mirarla de nuevo Sasuke comenzó a caminar para entrar de nuevo al salón.

—Cierto— La voz de Hinata hizo que Sasuke detuviera por un momento su andar. —Tú eres un chico frio, grosero, egoísta y demasiado orgulloso para estar con una chica como yo— Sasuke volteo a mirar a la chica un poco molesto por sus palabras. —Pero a el amor no le importo eso y nos hizo enamorarnos— En un segundo Hinata se alzo sobre sus pies y tomo el rostro de Sasuke para poder besarlo.

Ante el acto de Hinata, Sasuke abrió mas sus ojos negros y en un segundo ya se encontraba besándola de la misma forma que ella lo hacía, rodeo su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y la acerco mas a él.

La calidez de ese cuerpo, y el sabor de esos labios lo hacían sentir muy bien, quería besarlos por más tiempo, no despegarse jamás, pero el aire comenzó a faltarle a sus pulmones obligándolo a separarse por un momento.

—Canela— la palabra salió en un susurro de los labios de Sasuke, fue contra su voluntad, pero Hinata logro escucharlo claramente.

—Comí unos rollos de canela hace un momento— un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Hinata, era casi su adicción el comer esas cosas, no podía evitarlo por mas que lo intentaba.

—Me gusta— Sasuke acerco de nuevo sus labios a Hinata que ella pudo sentir como su aliento chocaba contra sus húmedos labios antes de que él los volviera a besar.

Por la forma en la que Sasuke estaba besándola, Hinata podía jurar que él ya la recordaba, y si no era eso, su cuerpo comenzaba a recordarla más rápido que su mente.

—Sasuke kun— Una voz gritando el nombre del pelinegro lo hizo romper el beso con Hinata y levantar la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba. — ¿Qué haces? — Frente a Sasuke y Hinata estaba una triste y llorosa Sakura que los miraba en forma de reproche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? — Sasuke prácticamente no se separo de Hinata mientras miraba a Sakura de forma indiferente.

—Me preocupe por ti y vine a buscarte— Sakura luchaba por no llorar, pero algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

—Vámonos— Sasuke al fin se separo de Hinata y tomo a Sakura del brazo para jalarla hacia la salida.

—Nunca lo creí de ti Hinata, eres la peor de las personas— Sakura gritaba con tanta amargura a Hinata, que al parecer ella si había creído en su mentira de ser la novia de Sasuke.

—Sakura chan, cálmate— Naruto al escuchar los gritos de Sakura salió corriendo del salón y se puso frente a ella —Deja que Sasuke y Hinata hablen solos— Cuando Naruto trato de tomar del brazo a Sakura esta lo rechazo y empujo de ella.

—Yo amo a Sasuke kun, y no dejare que nadie me aleje de él— Las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Sakura.

—Sakura, cállate — Hinata por primera vez en su vida alzo el tono de su voz, para callar a una chica que con sus palabras estaba lastimando el corazón de unos de sus mejores amigos.

Naruto miraba a Sakura de una forma que conmovería al más duro corazón, en los ojos de Naruto solo había amor para la chica de cabello rosa, que ahora no soltaba el brazo de Sasuke.

—Sasuke solo estará a mi lado, el amor que le tengo es tan grande que sin él mi vida no vale nada—

Hinata no temía por el amor de Sasuke, ella sabía que él era incapaz de amar a Sakura, pero le dolía profundamente el ver como el corazón de Naruto se hacía mil pedazos y por primera vez en su vida verlo llorar amargamente.

Sin pensarlo Hinata corrió al lado de Naruto y lo abrazo para intentar consolarlo, ambos sabían que Sakura estaba tratando de quedarse al lado de Sasuke, pero ambos se negaban una y otra vez la realidad. Ninguno quería pensar que Sakura fuera capaz de algo como eso.

**Continuara… **

…..

Bien espero les guste el capitulo *.*, les aviso que ya está por terminar el fic xD y gracias a todos por leerlo y por escribirme, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo mas fic Sasuhina 3

Por cierto, los invito al foro Sasuhina - sasuhina . foroac solo quieten los espacios y entraran al foro *.*.

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos .

**Jesyuchiha.-** Itachi aun lo aparece al 100% xD, de hecho quise meterlo a la historia de forma "rápida" para comenzar a dar el final del fic u_u

** .3.-** Muchas gracias por comentar en mi historia *.*, espero te siga gustando y no defraudarte ;)

**michy U.C.-** A sakura le viene algo muy feo y malo ToT, pero creo que merecido por sus acciones.

**jessychan13.-** ¿Adicta? xD lol, espero no sea eso malo (¿) xD

**Andrea.-** Por eso en este fic trate de no mencionar mucho a Sakura xD, no quiero la odien mas

**IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho**.- Con lo que le tengo preparado a Sakura, desearas abrazarla y quererla en vez de matarla ;)

**Tenshihinata.-** Hinata ataca de forma suave y sutil, pero con un ataque firme y letal xD

**Hinatacris**.- Espero la continuación te guste, y que el final próximo de la historia te guste aun mas .

**Saara-Chan94**.- Itachi será un Cupido que ayude a recordar a Hinata ;)

**LugarSoliado**.- Espero poder sorprenderte con el final xD, gracias por ir siguiendo mi fic desde el comienzo ;)

**Mei Nara**.- Veo entendiste la esencia del fic y lo que trato de expresar / . Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un comentario *.*


	5. Los fantasmas de Sakura Haruno

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M+

**Aviso**: "_pasado"_ Sera utilizado para marcar los recuerdos de Sasuke SIN QUE EL LOS RECUEDE, serán solo la guía para que los lectores sepan el por qué de las sensaciones del pelinegro ;).

El calor en mi ciudad es casi infernal, por lo que he estado poco tiempo frente a la Pc escribiendo. Pido disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, pero en verdad el calor me jode bastante la vida y no me deja escribir o pensar como quisiera X.X

…...

.

_._

_Hinata no temía por el amor de Sasuke, ella sabía que él era incapaz de amar a Sakura, pero le dolía profundamente el ver como el corazón de Naruto se hacía mil pedazos y por primera vez en su vida verlo llorar amargamente._

_Sin pensarlo Hinata corrió al lado de Naruto y lo abrazo para intentar consolarlo, ambos sabían que Sakura estaba tratando de quedarse al lado de Sasuke, pero ambos se negaban una y otra vez la realidad. Ninguno quería pensar que Sakura fuera capaz de algo como eso._

_._

_._

…..

**::: Los fantasmas de Sakura Haruno :::**

.

.

.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, no se escuchaba nada más que no fueran los sollozos de una chica de cabello rosado en una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto.

Sakura abrazaba tan fuertemente sus piernas sobre su pecho mientras lloraba tan amargamente que cualquiera que la viera de esa forma, pensaría que perdió a un ser demasiado querido, y que su alma estaba fracturada en mil pedazos. Y en realidad no estaban tan equivocados al pensar eso.

Cuando Sakura vio a Hinata y a Sasuke juntos algo dentro de ella se rompió, el corazón comenzó a dolerle de una forma que sentía podría morir en cualquier momento, sus piernas se debilitaron y amenazaron con tirarla al suelo. Todas sus fuerzas se esfumaron en un segundo y solo podía ver como el hombre de su vida estaba besando a otra, y la besaba de una forma que ella jamás había experimentado de su parte.

Sasuke estaba recordando que Hinata era en verdad su novia, y la chica que amaba, y eso solo significaba que Sakura lo perdería, y de tan solo pensarlo el corazón de la pelirosa se rompía y a la vez su mente enfurecía de celos y rabia.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo tenerte de esa forma Sasuke kun? — los verdes ojos de Sakura miraba a la nada mientras seguía abrazada a sus piernas sin moverse de su lugar. — ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí, como la amas a ella? — sus manos se volvieron un puño por la impotencia.

Lo que más anhelaba era el amor de Sasuke, y era algo que no podía tener pese a que él no recordara su pasado y la creyera su novia, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de estar al lado de Sasuke y de nuevo volvía a perderlo tan fácilmente.

_._

_._

_.Flash Back:_

— _¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!_ — Sakura llegaba corriendo y evidentemente muy emocionada hasta el lado de Naruto. La emoción en su cara hacia que al verla Naruto sonriera también.

— _¿Qué pasa Sakura chan? — Naruto veía tan feliz a la chica frente a él, que su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo verla así, una sonrisa de Sakura podía alegrarle el día a Naruto. Aunque Sakura no lo supiera, ella tenía el poder de alegrar el mundo de Naruto._

—_Sasuke kun y yo al fin somos novios — De la alegría Sakura abrazo tan fuerte a Naruto que lo hizo dar un pequeño sonido de dolor, pero estaba tan emocionada que poco noto la expresión del rubio y su mueca de dolor._

_Así como Sakura tenía el poder de iluminar el mundo de Naruto, también tenía el poder de destruirlo en un instante y sumergirlo en un abismo de dolor y oscuridad._

_Con todas sus fuerzas Naruto intento el felicitar a Sakura, en verdad quería verla feliz y sonreír como ahora lo hacía, pero él deseaba que fuera a su lado, no al lado de otro hombre. _

_Con el paso de los días la sonrisa de Sakura perdía poco a poco su brillo, su enorme felicidad ya solo era alegría, algo en el interior de la chica comenzaba a cambiar, y ese cambio era muy notorio para Naruto._

—_Sakura chan— Naruto se coloco frente a Sakura y clavo su mirada en la de ella. — ¿Pasa algo con Sasuke? — Naruto no era un chico que se metiera en los asuntos de los demás, pero lo hacía cuando la felicidad de alguien importante para él estaba en peligro._

—_No pasa nada Naruto— Sakura sonrió a Naruto y se dio la media vuelta para terminar de preparar el desayuno que le había hecho especialmente a Sasuke. —Soy feliz junto a Sasuke… Somos felices los dos. —_

_Naruto sabía que eso no era verdad, él conocía perfectamente a esa chica y su sonrisa no era la de una mujer feliz, y además de todo conocía a Sasuke, y su amigo tampoco era feliz, de hecho estaba más amargado y de mal genio que antes, pero prefirió no decir nada más para evitar el enfado de Sakura._

_Pasaron 2 semanas más para que Sakura llegara llorando hasta al lado de Naruto, sus ojos estaba rojos y sus lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus verdes ojos. Cuando llego al lado de Naruto se abrazo fuertemente a él y oculto su rostro en el pecho del rubio para seguir llorando desconsoladamente._

_Naruto por su parte solo abrazo con la misma intensidad a Sakura y la pego más a él, no necesitaba el preguntarle lo que había pasado, él ya sabía que Sasuke dejaría a Sakura en cualquier momento, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo pasaría._

—_Yo lo amo— Entre sollozos Naruto logro escuchar la voz de Sakura. —Lo amo—_

—_Pero él no te ama a ti— Al escucharlo Sakura empujo a Naruto lejos de ella y lo miro con un odio que hizo estremecer al rubio._

— _¿Con que derecho dices eso?, tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de lo que él siente— Con una mano Sakura trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras que con otra alejaba a Naruto de ella._

—_Si Sasuke te amara, jamás te haría sufrir— Naruto tomo la mano con la que Sakura lo rechazaba y la llevo hasta su pecho. —El amor aunque implica dolor, siempre hace que todo sane, y no hiere como tu estas herida— El rubio jalo la mano de la chica para que esta de nuevo quedara con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y volver a abrazarla._

— _¿Qué hago con todo el amor que siento por él? —Las lágrimas dejaban de salir de los ojos de Sakura al fin, su respiración se volvía más lenta y sus energías comenzaban a faltarle._

—_Conviértelo en amor por mi Sakura chan— Naruto beso suavemente la cabeza de Sakura mientras notaba como ella había quedado profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. —Te amo Sakura chan— Aunque no se cansaba de decírselo, siempre trataba de que ella no lo escuchara, no quería alejarla de él, y sabia que Sakura se alejaría de su lado si sabia cuanto es que la amaba._

_Fin Flash Back:._

.

.

.

sus manos una fotografía donde estaba Sasuke junto a Naruto, siempre habían sido amigos, pese a todos los problemas que enfrentaba su amistad lograba superar todo.

De cierta forma Sakura envidiaba a Naruto, él podía estar al lado de Sasuke de forma especial, sabiendo que no lo incomodaba o molestaba con su presencia. Por momentos ella deseaba ser Naruto y poder acercarse tanto a Sasuke, pero no podía serlo, no podía acercarse al "amor de su vida".

Con rabia Sakura lanzo lejos la fotografía rompiendo el vidrio que la protegía, ahora tenía una mezcla de dolor y rabia que le intoxicaban el alma. Jamás había sido mala en su vida, siempre trato de ayudar a los demás, siempre se porto de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo nada de eso le importaba al maldito destino que ahora jugaba con ella y la alejaba del único hombre que deseaba tener a su lado.

—Maldita Hinata— Con toda la fuerza que su puño contenía Sakura golpeo la pared haciéndose daño y haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de mi puño. — ¿Por qué tu si puedes tenerlo? — los ojos verdes de Sakura destilaban rabia en ese momento, de tan solo pensar a la chica dueña del corazón de Sasuke. — ¿Qué poses tu, que no posea yo? —

Con más rabia Sakura siguió golpeando la pared frente a ella mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez porque otra chica podía estar al lado de Sasuke en vez de ella.

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a sangran profundamente y la pared ya estaba manchada de color rojo, Sakura se tiro al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus malheridas manos para seguir llorando.

La sangre se mezclo con las lagrimas y ambas corrían por el rostro y manos de la chica, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y su temperatura corporal decencia. Pero con todo eso su corazón se sentía un poco mejor después de llorar y desahogarse de esa forma.

_._

_._

_._

_Flash Black:_

—_Adoro este Ramen— Naruto sonreía felizmente frente a Sakura mientras comía un enorme plato de ramen._

—_Tú adoras todo Naruto— Aunque le causaba gracia el rostro feliz de Naruto al comer, jamás se lo demostraría al rubio, o era capaz de chantajearla emocionalmente con eso._

—_Cierto Sakura Chan— con una enorme sonrisa y con un fideo colgando de sus labios Naruto miro a Sakura._

_Al verlo de esa forma, Sakura no puedo evitar el sonreír, el chico frente a ella se comportaba como un pequeño niño, pese a la edad que tenia, y eso en ocasiones la hacía ponerse de buen humor._

—_No te rías de mi Sakura chan— Con cara de reproche Naruto limpio su boca con una de sus mangas y bajo la mirada._

—_Pues come como se debe— Sakura golpeo la cabeza de Naruto y luego le lanzo una de las servilletas que el restaurante les daba junto a su comida. —Y límpiate con eso y no con tu manga— Con toda seriedad que podía aparentar, Sakura recupero su compostura y comenzó a comer de nuevo mientras veía de reojo como Naruto comenzaba a hacerlo también._

_Tenía ya casi 1 mes desde que sasuke la había dejado, y ese era el mismo tiempo en que Naruto no se había alejado de ella, la había visto llorar y la había consolado, la había visto perder su dignidad y la había ayudado a recuperarla, en pocas palabras jamás la había dejado caer, y siempre la ayudaba a seguir adelante._

_El chico que estaba frente a Sakura en esos momentos comiendo ramen, era un chico especial que jamás la había dejado sola, y que si no fuera por su ayuda, ella no podria seguir sonriendo de nuevo._

_Fin Flash Black:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Naruto— El nombre del rubio salió en forma de un susurro de los labios de Sakura, de un segundo a otro Naruto había llegado a su mente y de forma inconsciente giro su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación esperando verlo entrar.

Pero eso jamás paso, Naruto no cruzo la puerta y no fue a rescatarla de ese abismo en el que ella misma había caído de nuevo. Naruto estuvo para ella la ultima vez, podría estarlo de nuevo una vez más.

_._

_.Flash Black:_

—_Yo amo a Sasuke kun, y no dejare que nadie me aleje de él— Las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Sakura._

—_Sakura, cállate — Hinata por primera vez en su vida alzo el tono de su voz, para callar a una chica que con sus palabras estaba lastimando el corazón de unos de sus mejores amigos. Naruto miraba a Sakura de una forma que conmovería al más duro corazón, en los ojos de Naruto solo había amor para la chica de cabello rosa, que ahora no soltaba el brazo de Sasuke. _

—_Sasuke solo__estará a mi lado, el amor que le tengo es tan grande que sin él mi vida no vale nada—_

_Fin Flash Black:_

_._

_._

Las palabras que ella misma le había gritado antes a Naruto llegaron a la mente de sakura. Tal vez ella misma había alejado de tal forma a Naruto que ya era imposible él regresara y la salvara como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

—Perdóname Naruto kun— Sakura corrió hasta la puerta y se recargo su cuerpo en ella mientras pegaba la frente a la puerta. —Perdóname por hacerte sentir mal— Su cuerpo ya le pesaba, el cansancio comenzaba a ganarle, había llorado demasiado y sentía ya no podría llora más.

—No tengo nada que perdonar…— Una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta hizo que Sakura abriera más sus verdes ojos y prestara atención. —Sakura chan— Aunque por un momento pensó su mente le jugaba una mala broma, al escuchar su nombre, Sakura supo de quien era esa voz y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Al hacerlo se topo de frente con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraba de forma dulce y tierna. Frente a ella de nuevo estaba Naruto, con la misma mirada que siempre tenía para ella y sin pensarlo corrió a sus brazos para poder sentir el calor que el rubio le otorgaba.

—Aquí estoy Sakura chan— Naruto correspondió el abrazo que Sakura le daba y acomodo su cabeza a un lado de la ella. —Tranquila—

Después de varios minutos en la misma posición Sakura se separo un poco de Naruto y lo invito a pasar a su habitación. Cuando el rubio la siguió pudo ver la sangre en la pared y como las manos de la chica estaban lastimadas.

Con gran cuidado Naruto tomo las manos de Sakura entre las de él y comenzó a limpiarlas de forma delicada con la manga de su traje.

— ¿Por qué viniste Naruto kun? — Después de todo lo que ella le había dicho, no esperaba verlo ahí, ni junto a ella de nuevo.

—Sasuke me llamo— sin levantar la mirada a Sakura, Naruto respondió y siguió limpiando las manos de la chica. —Me conto lo que paso, y me pidió viniera a verte— Esta vez sí alzo la mirada hacia Sakura —Él se fue junto a Hinata chan—

Naruto pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía al escucharlo, pero debía de saberlo de una vez por todas, Sakura peleaba una guerra que tenia perdida desde un comienzo, y que solo la lastimaba.

—Al parecer Sasuke no recuerda aun a Hinata, pero su corazón si logra recordarla y él quiere estar junto a ella y averiguar lo que le pasa— Naruto empujo un poco a Sakura para hacerla se recostara sobre la cama.

—Ya sabía eso— Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejo recortar sobre la cama. —Me lo dijo antes de irse—.

_._

_._

_Flash Black:_

—_Naruto kun— Sakura sentía como el fuerte brazo de Sasuke la jalaba y la obligaba a entrar en la habitación que compartían desde hace unos días._

—_No quiero tenerte cercas de mí— la negra mirada de Sasuke se clavo en la verde mirada de Sakura mientras le hablaba con rabia y enojo. —Tu presencia me incomoda, me molesta tenerte cercas de mí—_

— _¿Es por lo que paso esta noche? — Sakura trato de acercarse a Sasuke, pero este la alejo de él. —Prometo no volver a ponerme así Sasuke kun, perdóname — los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas._

—_Es por todo— Sasuke no comprendía del todo lo que le pasaba, pero tenía bastante claro que estar junto a esa chica que ahora tenía al lado no lo hacía sentir bien. —No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que yo no podía estar a tu lado de la forma que me hiciste creer—_

_Sakura trago saliva pesadamente, algo en su interior le anunciaba lo que vendría después de esas palabras, y le aseguraba que lo que el pelinegro le diría solo la haría sufrir._

—_Cuando estoy al lado de Hinata, algo dentro de mi cambia, me hace sentir bien tenerla cercas de mi — cuando Sasuke pensaba en Hinata su mirada se calmaba y eso Sakura podía verlo bien._

—_Ella solo quiere robarte de mi lado sasuke kun— Sakura corrió y se abrazo fuertemente del brazo de Sasuke. —No se lo permitas— _

_Sasuke desiso el agarre que Sakura tenía sobre él y la empujo hasta tirarla sobre la cama de forma violenta._

—_Ella no me robara, yo jamás fui tuyo— Y con una última mirada carecte de emociones o sentimientos, Sasuke miro a Sakura y la dejo sola en aquella habitación. _

_Fin Flash Black:_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto acariciaba el cabello de Sakura mientras esta lentamente comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormida.

—Ya no quiero sufrir por el amor de Sasuke kun— esas fueron las últimas palabras de la Haruno antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dormirse.

Cuando Naruto la escucho, una sutil sonrisa se apodero de sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella y en un acto de ternura besaba dulcemente la frente de la pelirosa.

—Y yo no quiero sufrir más por tu amor— el rubio pego su frente a la frente de Sakura y se quede así por algunos momentos. —Adiós Sakura chan, trata de ser feliz— levanto un poco su cara y beso los labios de la chica sutilmente. —Te amo— lo susurro suavemente a los labios de Sakura y se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a caminar a la salida de aquel lugar.

Antes de salir completamente Naruto giro a mirar por última vez a la chica que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama. Tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a verla, y aunque le dolía verla en ese estado, sabía bien no podía hacer nada por ella, nada que no hubiera hecho ya.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. No quería seguir sufriendo también por un amor no correspondido, y no quería seguir hiriéndose al estar al lado de una mujer que jamás lo llegaría a amar como él la amaba. Dejo salir una lagrima de sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, tal vez esa fuera la última vez que viera a Sakura y no quería mirar atrás o podría arrepentirse de su decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El próximo capítulo será el final *.*. Donde tendremos 100% Sasuhina y la participación activa de Itachi en un complot contra Sasuke xD.

Espero el capitulo les gustara y me sigan escribiendo *.*

Por cierto estamos trabajando en un foro de fics sobre Naruto [Mei Nara y yo] en cuanto esté terminado espero se unan *.*, se podrán ganar lindos logos por escribir fics y además podrán usar el foro para anunciar cualquier detalle cuando no actualicen fic aquí en FF y muchas cosas más ;)

Las que estén interesadas en ayudarnos a moderar ciertas zonas del foro o simplemente ayudarnos a "arrancar" mándenme un mensaje o en su review háganmelo saber y yo me comunico con ustedes cuanto antes para darles la dirección del foro y todo ;)

Bien ahora mis más sinceros y cálidos agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me escribieron /

***Andrea:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo *.*, la verdad siempre ayuda cuando uno anda mal de ánimo T.T. Eres muy linda en verdad ;)

***Espada de cristal**: Pues no fue muy pronto que digamos el capitulo X.x, pero igual espero te guste.

***IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho**: Creo nunca podre hacer que quieras a Sakura xD. Pero con lo que el cuerpo recuerda todo, espera leer el final de este fic ;) xD

***Ro0w'z:** Que bueno te guste mi fic y la trama que maneje, Tengo en mente uno más o menos similar, donde Hinata es la que "enamora" xD, peor no se bien cuando lo **publique X-X**

***VanillaOK:** Perdón por la espera X-X, espero tus uñas todavía estén bien y completas xD.

***jesyuchiha:** Si gritaste por un simple beso, espera lo que viene /, y por si crees algo erróneo te advierto que no es nada Hentai *.*

***Saara-Chan94:** Perdón por no matar a Sakura u.u, para el próximo fic la mato (¿) *.*

***Lilipili:** Que bueno el fic te gustara *.*, espero esta continuación no te decepcione ;)

***Michy:** Si el capitulo anterior te pareció tardad no quiero pensar lo que pensaras de este T.T… perdón por la demora

***RukiaNeechan:** ¿Por qué no le tenías fe? ToT, bueno, al menos se que al final si te gusto xD. Espero que este capítulo también te guste aunque no tenga Sasuhina en el X-X.

*** .3:** Espero seguir sin defraudarte *.*. Aunque este capítulo no contiene Sasuhina en el. Debía darle un desenlace a Sakura y a Naruto y tenía que ser antes del Sasuhina U.U

***ChocoLady:** Gracias por tu comentario *.*, espero leas el final próximo ;)

***LilyHime100**: No lo habías leído, por que pocos me tiene fe(?) ToT. Pero lo bueno es **que ya lo leíste xD. Espero lo sigas leyendo hasta el próximo capítulo que es el final ;)**

***hinatacris:** Gracias por tu comentario *.* y el dolor de Sakura ya lo tienes xD, el desenlace Sasuhina deberás esperar al próximo capítulo y amor para Naruto…veremos qué pasa xD

***Kikuta-Madaren**: Espero y tu situación mejore, por desgracia no eres parte de mi fic para poder escribirte un final feliz T,T, pero deseo de todo corazón que todo mejore ;). Y muchas gracias por leer y gustarte mi fic. Espero este capítulo no te fastidie por solo hablar de Sakura X.X

***Natsu**: Perdón por la demora X_X, espero esperes el final igual de impaciente xD

***Mei Nara**: Espero no defraudarte con el capitulo rumbo al final ;). Y espero te gustara como desarrolle a Sakura en este cap.

***Lugar soleado**: El decirme que sientes te tele trasportas a mi historia me hace sentir muy feliz .. Muchas gracias por amar a mi fic, espero no fallarte y que te siga gustando igual *.*, Y por el final, bueno, todo lo que comienza debe terminar ToT.

***Cocoloco**: Xd, ¿Quieres un té para los nervios? *.*, bueno espero con este capítulo tu bilis se reponga xD y ya no odies tanto a la Haruno ;)

***Dianitha Uchiha**: Itachi viene en el siguiente capítulo *.*, y espero en este capítulo la haruno ya no sea tan odiada por ti xD, igual no quise matarla x_x

***Venus:** Debiste de gritar /. Ya el próximo capítulo será el final y prometo darme más prisa en terminarlo ;). Gracias por leerlo.

Bien MIL Y UN GRACIAS todos por leer el fic *.*, espero no defraudar a ninguna y que esperen el final, el cual me daré prisa por terminarlo ;).

Saludos a todos y cada uno de los que lee esta cosa rara llamada fic xD y a los que se toman la molestia en escribirme *.*. No saben cuando amo el leer cada uno de sus comentarios 3

Saludos a todos.


	6. Quiero estar contigo

_Naruto acariciaba el cabello de Sakura mientras esta lentamente comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormida._

—_Ya no quiero sufrir por el amor de Sasuke kun— esas fueron las últimas palabras de la Haruno antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dormirse._

_Cuando Naruto la escucho, una sutil sonrisa se apodero de sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella y en un acto de ternura besaba dulcemente la frente de la pelirosa._

—_Y yo no quiero sufrir más por tu amor— el rubio pego su frente a la frente de Sakura y se quede así por algunos momentos. —Adiós Sakura chan, trata de ser feliz— levanto un poco su cara y beso los labios de la chica sutilmente. —Te amo— lo susurro suavemente a los labios de Sakura y se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a caminar a la salida de aquel lugar._

_Antes de salir completamente Naruto giro a mirar por última vez a la chica que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama. Tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a verla, y aunque le dolía verla en ese estado, sabía bien no podía hacer nada por ella, nada que no hubiera hecho ya._

_Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. No quería seguir sufriendo también por un amor no correspondido, y no quería seguir hiriéndose al estar al lado de una mujer que jamás lo llegaría a amar como él la amaba. Dejo salir una lagrima de sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, tal vez esa fuera la última vez que viera a Sakura y no quería mirar atrás o podría arrepentirse de su decisión._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke llego hasta el departamento de Itachi, abrió la puerta sin anunciarse antes y busco con la mirada a su hermano mayor, no tenía otro contacto con Hinata que no fuera a través de Itachi, y él estaba decidido a hablar de nuevo con esa chica de cabellera negra y ojos claros que tanto lo desconcertaba.

—Itachi— La voz de Sasuke hacía eco en el departamento, al parecer no había nadie dentro. —Idiota Itachi— pronto Sasuke metió la mano al bolso de su pantalón y saco su teléfono móvil, marco el numero del celular de Itachi y espero este contestará, pero nunca lo hizo.

Después de 10 intentos fallidos por comunicarse con su hermano mayor, Sasuke lanzo lejos el celular que sostenía en su mano y furioso golpeo la pared y lanzo lejos unos de los muebles que se cruzaron en su camino.

No podía creer que cuando necesitaba respuestas, nadie se las podía dar y más que cuando necesitara de su hermano este no estuviera por irse a la playa.

— ¿La playa? — las palabras que Itachi le dijo hace solo un par de días atrás llegaron hasta la mente de Sasuke.

_**Flash Black**_

—_En unos días me iré a la playa, ¿Quieres acompañarnos Sasuke? — Itachi hablaba con Sasuke mientras este solo estaba jugando con su celular y no le prestaba atención. _

— _¿Acompañarlos? — De reojo Sasuke miro a su hermano mientras trataba de no perder la concentración de su juego._

—_Iremos las mismas personas de siempre— Itachi sonrió ante los grandes recuerdos que conservaba de esos días. —Te puede servir para que recuerdes algo, tal vez Hina….—_

—_No puede ser— Antes de que Itachi terminará de hablar Sasuke lanzo una rabieta ante la pérdida de una vida en su gran juego._

—_Olvídalo— y sin decir nada más, el mayor de los Uchiha se dio media vuelta y dejo solo a su hermano con ese gran juego que le impedía le prestara atención. _

_**Fin Flash Black:**_

— ¿Pero Hinata estará con él? — Sasuke tomo su celular del suelo y salió corriendo del departamento para subir de nuevo a su automóvil y tomar carretera a la playa más cercana de la ciudad. —Claro que esta con ella— con una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios acelero la velocidad del automóvil y dejo que el viento y el sol revolverán su negra cabellera mientras llegaba a su destino.

La fotografía que Hinata le había mostrado hace tiempo, los dejaba ver a ellos 3 en una playa, era seguro que la Hyuuga tenía tiempo acompañándolos a ese viaje, y de seguro ahora también estaría en ese mismo lugar.

La noche estaba por caer de nuevo, y Sasuke tenía horas sin dormir y manejando, pero para su buena suerte ya había llegado a su destino. Pero para su mala fortuna no recordaba nada de aquel lugar que ahora estaba frente a él.

Bajo de su automóvil y vio como frente a él estaba el imponente mar, la suave brisa golpeaba su rostro y podía oler ese aroma salado que solo el mar puede brindar. Cerro sus negros ojos para respirar ese aroma y tratar de recordar algo, pero nada venia a su mente, nada que no fuera el rostro de la chica a la cual iba a buscar.

Sin perder más tiempo volvió a subir a su automóvil y acelero para llegar al primer hotel que se cruzara por su camino, cuando llego a uno más o menos decente, bajo del automóvil y se registro de el. Ya eran cercas de las 12 de la noche, pero igual Sasuke salió de su hotel y camino por sin rumbo fijo, tratando de recordar algo o por lo menos tratando de recordar si esa era la playa a la cual es que asistían tiempo atrás.

Aunque era de noche había bastante luz como para iluminar parcialmente el cielo, cuando Sasuke levanto su mirada se topo con la inmensa luna llena que ahora iluminaba todo bajo ella.

Era magnifica, y hermosa y ese color plateado que poseía le recordaba el color de ojos de Hinata, ese color tan extraño y fascinante que siempre lo intrigaba y lo invitaba a descubrir sus secretos.

—Hinata— Dejo salir en forma de susurros de sus labios, mientras recordaba la cara de esa chica que aún ni siquiera sabía de quién diablos se trataba en realidad.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas en ella cuando vez la luna llena? — Una voz masculina a su lado hizo que Sasuke girara a ver de quien se trataba. — ¿Es porque te recuerda a sus ojos? —.

—Itachi— Junto a Sasuke estaba su hermano mayor intercambiando miradas entre él y la luna que momentos antes veía. — ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste vendrías aquí? —

—No creí te importara— y sin decir mucho más, Itachi comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué dices? — Sasuke tomo el brazo de Itachi y lo obligo a detenerse y a que girara a verlo. — ¿Hinata está contigo? —

— ¿Tu que crees? — Itachi alzo una bolsa que traía en las manos y dejo ver como llevaba dentro un paquete de condones. —Ya que tu no la recuerdas, ella se divierte junto a otro Uchiha— El hermano mayor de Sasuke dejo salir una risa burlona de sus labios mientras veía como la furia se apoderaba de su hermano menor. —Y por dios hermanito, que mujer es Hinata, en la cama es una…—

Antes de que Itachi terminara de hablar, Sasuke lo golpeo tan fuertemente que lo tiro al suelo, para luego subirse sobre él y seguir golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro.

—No hables así de Hinata, maldito bastardo—La furia nublaba l mente de Sasuke, no podía soportar el hecho de que su hermano se hubiera metido con su Hinta, y mucho menos que hablar de ella como si fuera una prostituta.

—Sasuke kun— sin notar en qué momento o cómo fue que llego, Hinata estaba al lado de Sasuke y sosteniéndolo del brazo para evitar que siguiera golpeando a su hermano.

— ¿Hinata? — al escuchar la voz de Hinata y sentir el suave rose de sus manos sobre su brazo, Sasuke disminuyo su rabia y dejo al fin de golpear a Itachi.

— ¿Desde cuándo diablos golpeas tan fuerte? — Cuando Itachi vio que Sasuke dejaba de golpearlo lo empujo para que se quitara de encima de él y así poder ponerse de pie.

—P-por favor d-dejen de p-pelear— Cuando Sasuke escucho tartamudear a Hinata no pudo evitar el sonreír, siempre que estaba nerviosa comenzaba a tartamudear y eso de alguna forma siempre le causo gracia.

—Sasuke comenzó golpearlo de la nada— Itachi acuso a su hermano menor como cuando eran niño y corrían a decirle a su madre que el otro había sido el responsable.

—Tú me dijiste que Hinata era tu…— La palabra no salía de la garganta de Sasuke, un poco por orgullo y un poco por el dolor que el solo pensar eso le provocaba.

—Era una maldita broma— Itachi miro a su hermano mientras se limpiaba la sangre que los golpes le había sacado.

— ¿Broma? — Sasuke comenzaba a creer que tal vez, solo tal vez se le había pasado la mano al golpear de esa forma a su hermano.

—Saber perfectamente que jamás me metería con Hinata, y que ella te ama de tal manera que no sabe de la existencia de otros hombres a su alrededor. — Itachi volteo la mirada hacia Hinata y vio como es que estaba sonrojada y mirando al suelo. —Ella solo puede estar a tu lado Sasuke, es hora de que una maldita vez lo recuerdes. —

La rabia que Sasuke sentía, se esfumo al momento en que escucho a su hermano, era verdad no recordaba a Hinata, pero algo dentro de él exploto de ira cundo por un momento imaginó a Hinata junto a Itachi. ¿En verdad la amaba?, ¿por qué sentía cosas extrañas por ella sin siquiera conocerla?

Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas que lograban fastidiarlo y querer lanzar todo a un lado y seguir con su vida como si nada pasará, pero tampoco podía hacerlo porque algo lo jalaba y le impedía que se olvidará de todo.

—Sasuke— Itachi llamo la atención de Sasuke, y cuando este alzo la mirada para poder verlo, sintió como el puño de su hermano mayor golpeaba fuertemente su cara y lo mandaba al suelo. —Estamos a mano hermanito—

En el suelo Sasuke miraba a su hermano que se sonreía de forma alegre y hasta burlona, desde niños se llevaban de esa forma, pero con el paso de los años la fuerza con la cual se golpeaba era mayor y por lo tanto el daño causado también.

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke kun? — Hinata llego al lado de Sasuke y se arrodillo par estar a su altura y poder verlo mejor.

—Si— casi de inmediato se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa. No se mostraría débil ante Hinta, y mucho menos por un simple golpe que le había dado su hermano, aunque ese golpe hubiera provocado que el labio inferior de Sasuke se cortara y dejará salir un poco de sangre.

—Siempre con ese maldito orgullo— Itachi busco la bolsa que llevaba consigo momentos antes y de nuevo la tomo entre sus manos. —Supongo que ahora ya puedo seguir con mis vacaciones— El mayor de los Uchiha miro a su hermano y sonrió mientras se acercaba a Hinata y la tomaba de la mano. —Vamos Hinata, compre los condones del sabor y textura que te gustan— lo último Itachi lo dijo en forma de susurro al odio de Hinata, lo cual hizo que ella enrojeciera de forma violente y que Sasuke una vez más se llenara de furia.

— ¿Q-que? — Hinata no sabía el por qué Itachi le decía tal cosa, y solo lograba avergonzarla frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró sus manos en puño y camino hacia su hermano para golpearlo de nuevo, pero antes de que él llegara, este alzo su mano para indicarle que se detuviera a la vez que reía y se tocaba el estomago.

—Nunca me cansaré de joderte hermano— Aunque aun le dolían los golpes que Sasuke le había dado antes se puso a jugar con su hermano de nuevo, con algo que sabía lo molestaba de sobremanera. —Tu cara es única cuando te molestas—

—Eres un…— Siempre caía en los infantiles juegos de su hermano mayor, desde niños era lo mismo con Itachi.

—Bueno, bueno ya— Itachi trato de controlar un poco su risa y recobrar su compostura. —Me iré con Konan y ustedes vayan a donde les plazca—

— ¿Iras con quien? — El nombre que Itachi había mencionado no le sonaba para nada a Sasuke, ¿Era otra amiga que había olvidado?.

—Konan chan, es la novia de Itachi san— Hinata respondió a la duda de Sasuke mientras le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

—Así es hermano, para ella es esto— Itachi alzo de nuevo la bolsa que llevaba y sonrió feliz.

—Hmp— Sasuke tenía claro que si seguía hablando quedaría como un idiota, lo mejor era callarse y dejar que Itachi se largara de una vez por todas.

—Los dejo, una hermosa mujer me está esperando en la cama— Itachi dedico una última sonrisa a su hermano y a Hinata para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de ellos.

Cuando se vieron solos, ni Sasuke ni Hinata pronunciaban palabra alguna. Él por no saber exactamente que decir o preguntar y ella por el simple hecho de que temía él dijera no sentía nada por ella.

Desde que Sasuke perdió la memoria, Hinata temía cada día que jamás la recordara y que incluso llegará a despreciarla. Cuando Sakura llego a aquella fiesta y grito todo lo que sentía, algo dentro de Hinata se estremeció de tan solo pensar que podria perder a Sasuke solo por él no logre recordarla.

—Hinata— la voz de Sasuke la hizo volver a la realidad y mirarlo. — ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo? — Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella, invitándola a pasear juntos, con ese semblante tan varonil que siempre poseía, aunque quisiera no podía negarse a él, así que solo afirmo con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Por minutos caminaron en completo silencio, llegaron hasta la orilla del mar y siguieron su camino sin rumbo fijo. Ninguno de los 2 pronunciaba palabra y solo se dedicaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, ese fue el inicio de cómo comenzaron a enamorarse el uno del otro, y de nuevo la historia se repetía.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí junto a Itachi? — Sasuke caminaba al lado de Hinata, y sin girar a mirarla comenzó a romper el silencio.

—Él me invito— Hinata por el contrario si giro su cabeza para poder mirar a Sasuke.

— ¿Y te gusta hacer mal tercio a una pareja? — La voz de Sasuke sonaba molesta, hasta algo agria para los oídos de Hinata.

—No—

— ¿Entonces por que viniste si sabias Itachi vendría con su pareja? —

—Por que Itachi me dijo tu vendrías— Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio de sus labios y fijo su mirada al frente sin dejar de caminar. —Dijo que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí, y yo vine a esperar que llegaras—.

¿Tanto lo conocía su hermano mayor?, Sasuke no pudo evitar el sonreír, tenía un hermano mayor que la mayoría de las veces era un idiota que siempre lo molestaba, pero con el cual siempre podía contar y el cual siempre se preocupaba por él.

No recordaba muchas cosas, pero sin duda las personas que ahora estaban a su lado eran las indicadas y las que en verdad lo hacían sentir vivo.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo de la muñeca a Hinata e impidió siguiera caminando, la jalo hacia él y la beso sin dejarla reaccionar. Quería sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al del él. Quería sentir a esa mujer que ahora besaba lo más cercas de él posible.

Con el solo rose de sus labios, Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía y que su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero aún con todo eso no lograba tener un solo recuerdo de esa mujer.

—Perdóname— Sasuke se separo un poco de Hinata y pego su frente con la de ella, para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me pides perdón? — Después de ese beso, Hinata estaba algo roja.

—Por no poder recordarte— Con delicadeza Sasuke acaricio el rostro de Hinata, era verdad que tenia imágenes confusas de esa chica en su mente, pero no tenía un recuerdo solido de ella. —Mi cuerpo me dice que eres importante para mí, pero mi cerebro no me deja recordarte—

Hinata al escucharlo tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre su manos y lo beso de forma suave y tierna.

—No me importa si no recuerdas el pasado— Con una tierna sonrisa, Hinata entrelazo sus manos entre las de Sasuke. —S-si m-me lo permites, podemos comenzar de n-nuevo —, No podía evitar el tartamudear, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, y esa era una de las ocasiones en las cuales estaba nerviosa.

—No solo te dejo— Sasuke jalo el frágil cuerpo de Hinata hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente —Quiero que jamás te alejes de mi lado, y si algún día vuelvo a olvidarme de ti, has que te recuerde de nuevo — El aroma de Hinata llegaba hasta su nariz, y aunque era una escancia dulce, extrañamente le parecía embriagadora y adictiva.

—Sasuke— La voz de Hinata se perdía un poco en el pecho de Sasuke, pero esta levanto su mirada para poder ver a los ojos del Uchiha. —Te vuelves muy cursi—

Cuando el Uchiha la escucho un sonrojo se apodero de él y de inmediato giro la vista a otro lado, no podía creer que Hinata le dijera eso, en definitivita el estar cercas de Itachi la afectaba.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase— Hinata se rio un poco de la reacción de Sasuke, pero sabia no debía de molestarlo de más o estaría en problemas, así que solo lo beso en la mejilla y entrelazo su mano entre la de él.

—Hmp— Orgullo herido, así sintiera algo por esa mujer a su lado, no dejaría que volviera a lastimarle el orgullo Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió un poco por la actitud de Sasuke, siempre había sido como un niño caprichoso, por fortuna para ella, sabía como controlar a un niño Uchiha. Se pego al brazo de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar a su lado sin decir más palabras.

Mientras caminaban Hinata pudo recordar la primera vez que ella y Sasuke hicieron el amor, fue en la misma playa en la que ahora estaban y fue el momento que marco su vida para siempre:

_**::: Recuerdo:::**_

_Como cada año, estaban en esa playa de nuevo, junto a Itachi y otros amigos._

—_Vamos Sasuke date prisa— Itachi apresuraba a su hermano para que entrara rápido al hotel y comenzar sus vacaciones cuanto antes._

—_Si tanta prisa tienes, ven tu por tus malditas maletas— Sasuke miraba furioso como Itachi estaba parado en la entrada del hotel sin preocuparse por ayudarlo._

—_Para eso tengo un hermano menor— Itachi se burlo de Sasuke y entro rápidamente al hotel, dejando atrás a su muy furioso hermano._

_Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzar las maletas, pero antes de que lo hiciera Hinata llego a su lado y tomo una de esas maletas entre sus manos._

—_Yo te ayudo Sasuke kun— Sonrió a su novio y entro al hotel._

_Ante esa sonrisa Sasuke se olvida de su enojo, no podía estar molesto cuando ella le sonreía así, por lo que no le quedo más que llevar el resto de las maletas dentro del hotel._

_Después de registrarse en el hotel, descansar y darse un baño, todos se reunieron de nuevo en la recepción del hotel, para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que harían ese día. _

—_Bien, ahora vamos a divertirnos — Itachi se coloco sus lentes negros mientras subía a su camioneta y le indicaba a los demás que hicieran lo mismo._

_Después de un rato de camino, llegaron hasta la orilla de playa algo alejada del hotel y de las demás personas, todos bajaron de la caminoneta, menos Itachi._

_Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata y camino un poco sobre la arena ante la atenta mirada de Itachi y de todos los demás, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, uno por uno de los que los acompañaba subieron de nuevo a la camioneta y cuando menos lo pensaron Itachi arranco dejándolos atrás._

—_Itachi, ¿A dónde diablos vas? — Sasuke corrió un poco tras la camioneta de Itachi, pero fue inútil alcanzarlo._

—_Me agradecen luego— Itachi saco su mano por la ventanilla del auto a modo de despedida y no se detuvo hasta que se perdió de la vista de los 2 jóvenes._

—_Maldito Itachi, hijo de…— Sasuke comenzó a gritarle a su hermano, pero antes de que terminara de insultarlo como deseaba, Hinata llego a su lado._

—_Tranquilízate Sasuke— Tomo la mano de Sasuke entre las de ella e intento calmarlo un poco._

—_Por culpa de ese bastardo, tendremos caminar hasta el hotel— Aun con la mano de Hinata entre las de él, la rabia no desaparecía. —Nos llevará toda la tarde el llegar— _

—_Entonces será mejor el comenzar a caminar de una vez— Hinata sonrió y espero la respuesta de Sasuke, deseaba que se calmara de una vez, pero conociéndolo en cuanto viera a Itachi lo golpearía._

—_Está bien— Con un suspiro de resignación Sasuke comenzó a caminar seguido por Hinata._

_Después de varios minutos de caminar la noche se hizo presente y el camino se les hizo más complicado de ver, ya no sabían exactamente por el lugar que caminaban y si seguían así se perderían de un momento a otro._

—_Será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche— Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la arena cansado de tanto caminar._

— _¿A-aquí? — Jamás había pasado una noche a la interfiere, y debía admitir que le daba miedo el hacerlo ahora. _

—_El clima es bueno, y al parecer no hay nadie cercas, es un buen lugar— Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata y la jalo un poco hacia abajo para que se recostara también en la arena._

—_E-está bien— sin otra opción que pudiera elegir, Hinata se recostó al lado de Sasuke y fue ahí cuando sus ojos miraron el más grande y magnifico paisaje de todos._

_La luna estaba posada sobre un gran manto oscuro rodeado de pequeñas y brillantes luces. Las estrellas brillaban de forma única, Hinata nunca se había tomado el tiempo para ver las estrellas, pero ahora que lo hacía, sabia de lo que se había perdido por tanto tiempo. _

—_Creo no fue tan malo Itachi nos abandonara aquí— Al ver el rostro de Hinata contemplando el cielo nocturno, Sasuke se convenció que esa expresión en su rostro valía todo. _

— _¿he? — Hinata no comprendió del todo lo que Sasuke dijo, pero cuando giro a mirarlo este se acerco a ella y se apodero de sus labios de forma posesiva._

_Sasuke pego su cuerpo al de ella y lentamente metió su lengua en la boca de Hinata para poder saborear ese sabor que solo ella poseía, sus manos tomaron las manos de ella y las elevaron sobre su cabeza._

_Siempre había sabido que deseaba de sobremanera a Hinata, pero siempre se había contenido, pero ahora que la tenía a su lado y con esa expresión en su rostro de admiración y sorpresa, no podía contenerse._

—_Dime que me detenga— Pese a todo, no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, y aun si debía de lanzarse al mar para controlar sus deseos y no lastimar a Hinata, lo haría si ella se lo pedía._

—_N-no—Hinata miro a los ojos a Sasuke completamente sonrojada. —Q-Quiero hacerlo— y en ese momento, el autocontrol Uchiha se esfumo._

_Las manos de Sasuke dejaron las manos de Hinata y fueron directamente a la cintura de la chica mientras que sus labios recorrían ese blanco y suave cuello que ella tenía._

_El delgado vestido que Hinata traía puesto fue subiendo poco a poco de sus piernas hasta su cintura, las varoniles manos de Sasuke recorrían las piernas de Hinata de forma suave, sus labios besaban cada parte de su piel expuesta a la vez que sus manos._

_Hinata no podía evitar el estremecerse ante cada caricia y beso que el Uchiha le daba, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y su mente a nublarse ante el deseo y el placer._

_Sasuke se quito la camisa que portaba y dejo al descubierto su trabajado torso, los ojos de Hinata recorrieron ese perfecto cuerpo varonil, y el calor en su cuerpo aumento aún más. Ante la mirada de Hinata, el ego y orgullo de Sasuke crecieron aún más, se inclino hasta ella y termino de quitarle ese vestido que le impedía ver la blanca piel de su novia._

_Con suaves besos, Sasuke desabrocho el sostén de Hinata y dejo libres los senos de la chica. Cuando los vio libres la boca de Sasuke se apodero de ellos y su lengua recorrió cada uno de ellos saboreándolos lentamente._

_El cuerpo de Hinata era traspasado por una corriente eléctrica cada vez que la húmeda lengua de Sasuke se posaba sobre su piel, podía sentir como un hormigueo desconocido para ella se colocaba en su intimidad y la hacía desear más de las caricias que Sasuke le brindaba._

_Poco a poco Sasuke abría las piernas de Hinata para colocarse él entre ellas. Sin dejar de lado los senos de la Hyuuga, sus manos bajaron lo suficiente para bajar las pequeñas bragas de Hinata y dejarla completamente desnuda._

_Aunque al principio el pudor obligo a Hinata a contraer un poco su cuerpo, después de unos momentos cedió ante el calor que el Uchiha le brindaba y solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que sentía. _

_Sasuke se quito las bermudas que llevaba y llevo su miembro erecto hasta la entrada de la intimidad de Hinata y con suaves movimientos dejo que ella lo sintiera de forma superficial, deseaba sentirla por completo, pero también deseaba verla estremecerse ante un deseo desconocido para ella, eso lo enloquecía. _

_Las pequeñas manos de Hinata tomaron los hombros de Sasuke y sus piernas se abrieron aun más para él, ya deseaba que la hiciera suya, el calor en su cuerpo era insoportable y solo quería que Sasuke le ayudara a controlarse de una vez por todas._

_Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke entro en Hinata y sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía, por un momento pensó en detenerse pero las caderas de Hinata comenzaron a moverse y él no pudo evitar el comenzar a moverse también._

—_S-Sasuke— la voz de Hinata era ronca, una voz que jamás habían escuchado los oídos del Uchiha, la chica bajo él estaba sonrojada y dejando salir jadeos de su boca._

_La pasión y la lujuria se apoderan de los 2 y se olvidaron de todo lo demás, solo se dejaron guiar por el placer que el cuerpo del otro les otorgaba._

_**::: Fin recuerdo:::**_

Sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, su cara se sonrojo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante el recuerdo de su primera vez con Sasuke.

— ¿En que piensas? — El cambio en la mirada de Hinata fue muy notorio ante Sasuke, y le intrigo ver esa clase de mirada en ella.

—E-en n-nada— Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada y el sonrojo en su cara se intensifico al verse descubierta.

— ¿Es algo pervertido? — Sasuke se alejo de Hinata para poder mirarla de frente.

—N-no— Hinata negó frenéticamente con sus manos mientras se negaba a ver a Sasuke de frente.

Sasuke sonrió ante la actitud de Hinata y la tomo de la cintura para pegarla a él.

—Quiero tener ese recuerdo también— Susurro suavemente al odio de Hinata que su aliento choco contra su piel y Hinata pudo sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su intimidad que sintió la primera vez que estuvo con él.

—Y Y-yo q-quiero v-vivirlo de nuevo— Aunque sonrojada Hinata pudo mirar a los ojos de Sasuke, desde hace un tiempo no tenia pena en decirle que lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella, solo que ahora con su pérdida de memoria era como reiniciar todo de nuevo.

—Entonces…— Sasuke beso el cuello de Hinata para luego morderlo suavemente —Hazme recordarlo todo Hinata— Subió sus besos del cuello de Hinata hasta el oído de esta y lo mordió de nuevo de forma dulce.

El cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía y el calor se apoderaba de ella, no sabía si eso haría recordar a Sasuke algo de su pasado, pero estaba segura de que lo deseaba como la primera vez que lo tuvo.

.

.

.

**Fin….**

.

.

.

Recuerden me falta aún el epilogo final *.*. Donde sabrán que paso con Naruto y con Sakura ;). Espero este capítulo compense el anterior que no gusto mucho X.x.

Por cierto, quiero comentarles que estaré dando NOTICIAS Y ADELANTOS de mis fic aquí: [Quieten los espacios]

.

.

abcnarutofic . latinforos t44-hitomi

.

.

Si quieren regañarme por no actualizar pronto, o quieren simplemente conversar conmigo, pueden hacerlo ahí ;)

Además que ya tengo adelanto de mi próximo fic xD, pero si quieren saberlo deberán entrar a verlo *.*

***Lilipili**: Espero que la historia no te defraudara *.* , y si quieres saber lo que le paso a Naruto, espera el epilogo final xD.

***Methy: **No quería hacer el fic muy largo por que luego tiendo a perder la escancia T.T , igual espero que te gustara como termino el fic xD

***Saara-Chan94:** En Halloween escribo un Fic y quemo a Sakura, te lo prometo, por mientras espero que este fic te haya gustado *.*. Y prometo subir el epilogo cuando antes ;)

***Pochyy**: Sakura NO se queda al lado de Naruto, espero con eso hacerte feliz xd, con lo demás deberás esperar el epilogo ;)

*** .3:** Esta vez no fue tan triste el final xD, de hecho trate de meterle un poco de comedia y pasión *.*, espero que al final si te gustara *.*

***jesyuchiha**: lol, nunca pensé en hacer un triangulo amoroso entre Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi xD, pero como vez en este fic no fue el caso, fue un "complot" bueno para su hermano xD.

***Kikuta-Madaren:** como te fastidio el capitulo anterior por solo hablar de la pelirosa, aquí no la mencione *.*, espero que te gustara mi final xD.

***LilyHime100:** soy mala con los summaris T.T. Espero no haber tardado en actualizar y que el final fuera de tú agrado ;)

***nn**: continuación lista xD, ahora solo resta esperar el epilogo final ;)

***IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho**: No llores ToT, ya tengo en mente mi próximo fic, así que no dejaré pasar mucho tiempo sin publicar de nuevo xD, espero que igual leas mi próxima historia /.

***hinatacris**: Es el final, pero aún queda un epilogo xD, así que no te pongas triste *.*, el Sasuhina no debe ser triste (¿) xD

***kattyto**: ¿Se lee bien desde el móvil?, la verdad yo nunca lo he intentado xD, pero espero que no te lastime la viste hacerlo así ;). Con lo del fic, bueno el final ya esta listo, aunque falta el epilogo xD. Espero que te gustara como termino todo ;).

.

.

.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESCRIBIRME, CON CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME DAN MIS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO SASUHINA CRECEN Y MI IMAGINACIÓN SE DA VUELO PENSANDO EN NUEVAS COSAS.

.

.

En verdad un agradecimiento especial a cada uno de ustedes 3, nos vemos pronto en el epilogo final Z/Z

.

.

.

Saludos


End file.
